Twins Envy
by Jewelbug22
Summary: this is in a different universe sort of, Light and Kira are twins instead of the same person and there is a death note but for a different reason same as L needing help in a case that has to do with Lights past without even realizing it. both Kira and Light are jealous of each other but for different reasons. just to let you know this isn't the summary I wanted but oh well.
1. Calla Lily University

**A/N: Any time I say something like dulled when any one of the characters are talking about Cleos' or Cleopatras' fangs I mean that she can't harm anyone with them because anytime she tries to bite something her fangs are pushed up in her mouth by the thing she is trying to bite, plus her fangs are slightly rounded at the tip instead of sharp like most other snakes.**

 **My ideas for stories are in this order 1) Family Nightmares 2) Twins Envy 3) Ryuzakis' Guilty Shinigami 4) Blood Gem Curse 5) Double the Reason, Double the Fear 6) Higher Ups, Team Up 7) Demon But Human 8) Multifarious Demon 9) ninth story idea (I don't know what to name it actually) 10) Fates Hand Has Been Dealt, is it a Mistake or Reality**

 **First three are Death note the next three are Black Butler the next two are Blue Exorcist and the last one is Naruto fan fics. the ones that I write on paper or write prior to writing on my computer to me are better than the ones I just write on my computer.**

* * *

Chapter one: Calla Lily University

Sachikos' POV

"Light Kira come down here please, you have breakfast on the table" I yelled to my brilliant sons.

"We're coming mom" they both yelled back.

Lights' POV

"Light we're going to be late getting down stairs, we're both males not to mention related, so why do I have to stay out here?!" I heard Kira, my older twin brother, yell from outside the bathroom door. "One moment Kira!" I yelled back while changing quickly into my white long sleeved turtle neck, black tie, and black khakis pants.

"Ok I'm coming out now!" I yelled through the door. I opened the door to see my brother holding out my plain black leather satchel with his red and black bag on his shoulders, he has the same mask on again. Why does he always wear a mask on around me?

Oh well, I'll ask later I thought smiling as I grabbed my bag from my brother before thanking him. "Light Kira come down here please, you have breakfast on the table" I heard mom yell from downstairs, Kira apparently heard as well because the both of us yelled "we're coming mom" in unison.

Than we bolted to the door, towards the hallway, then through the hallway, and down the stairs. "Hi mom" Kira and I both said cheerfully.

Sachikos' POV

I turned my head towards the stairs, since I heard hurried footsteps heading that way, to see my boys racing down the steps. My husband is probably correct about our boys always putting masks up.

Light seems so sad yet he always smiles, Kira seems so angry and envious it seems to be, yet HE always smiles. What is going on with both of them?

Light seemed so happy before graduation and Kira never seemed very happy around Light after they started talking.

What happened to them? "Hi mom" both said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello darlings, your food is on the table. Which Light actually eat this time instead of feeding it to Cleo" I said smiling at both of them. "Ok mom, I won't feed Cleo my food, but Kira can't give Aries his food either" my son said staring at the oldest of my twins.

"Kira, have you really been feeding your food to Aries?" I asked my other son. "Yes" Kira said looking down at the floor, I hope he doesn't think I'll punish him for it, I better choose my next words carefully. "Ok, than please don't do it again, alright" I told them while they were eating breakfast.

"Ok, both of you have fun at school, work hard, and for the millionth time make friends" I told them cheerfully.

Lights' POV

"I so hope we'll get to make friends at college" I said hoping to sound cheery instead of nervous on our walk to school. "Same. Although I already have a few friends from high school that said they're going here, and I know you have a lot of friends too Light. I mean why wouldn't you?" Kira asked chuckling at me.

I guess you couldn't tell that the people who hanged around me in high school were people who tended to bully me or use me for one reason or another, I guess that's to my advantage that you don't know.

"Hey there you are! It's so good to see you, I haven't seen you since high school. Aren't you glad we go to the same university Light" a voice I haven't heard since high school said from behind me and I flinched when he ruffled my hair. "Y-Ye-Yeah it's good to see you to" I said stuttering.

"Have you decided if you're going to join the KC-" Jason started to ask before I cut him off, "sorry, but I'm already in many clubs" I said cutting him off so he won't ask that question in front of anyone, especially my family.

"Now I have to find a place to meet up with Kira after school, bye" I said quickly grabbing Kiras' arm and dragging him into the school.

"Ok, what was that about Light?" my brother asked when I stopped dragging him around. "It was nothing Kira, just someone I used to know in middle school (1) and at a job I used to have" I told him trying to calm my breathing. "When did you get a job Light? I thought dad gave you money for your help in solving cases?" Kira asked cocking his head to the right in confusion.

$3 every case wouldn't have helped me much in paying for the computer you wanted I said in my head.

"He does, but what I wanted the money for was something I wanted to earn on my own" I partly lied, I did want to earn it on my own, but I kind of had to computers cost a lot. "What do you have for first period?" I asked putting my mask back on and hoping to change the subject in the process.

"I have criminology first period" he said smiling, "and you?" he asked in return. "I have mathematics first" I said sadly, I don't want brother to leave, I feel safer when he's around.

"Don't worry little brother, I'm sure you'll do great in class" Kira said smiling at me. "Thank you brother, and I know you'll do great in criminology" I said smiling at him, but being good in school isn't what's bothering me.

Kiras' POV

I know he's lying when he says that, I mean why would someone wear a mask around their twin unless they're hiding something. I put up a mask around him so he won't see how jealous and angry he makes me, he probably puts on a mask around me to hide the pride he has on his face about being great at everything.

"Class take your seats and listen up please" I turned my head around to the front of the room to see who was speaking, because that voice sounds oddly familiar.

Wha-What is dad doing here? I thought he had work. "My boss wanted me and the deputy chief to teach the universities criminology classes, so young minds aspiring to work in criminal law can learn more about it or see which one of the criminal law careers they want when they get their degree after college" my father told the class.

Okay that makes sense now, "now does anyone-" father started before I went back to staring out the window blocking him out in the process. I wonder what Light is doing in class, I bet he's writing down notes and being a goody-two-shoes right now.

Mean while

Terra Marks' POV

"Hello class, welcome to mathematics. My name is Terra Marks, but you can call me Mrs. Terra, I'll be your teacher the rest of the school year." I told the class.

"Now any questions before I start todays class?" I asked them, "yes young lady?" I asked when I saw a young girl raise her hand. "Who's the boy sitting alone staring out the window?" the young girl asked pointing to her left. I followed where she was pointing to see a young man staring out the window.

"Young man what is your name?" I asked him, "me? My name is Yagami" I heard the young man answer 'seems like he's from Japan' I thought as I grabbed the roster off my desk and searched for his name.

"His name is Raito Mrs. Takada" I said in response to the young girls question after I found his name on the roster, his name was on the top of the list.

Lights' POV

"Young man what is your name?" I heard Mrs. Terra ask breaking me out of my thoughts. I guess she's talking to me since she was looking in my direction.

"Me? My name is Yagami" I told her before looking back out the window again, remembering the job I took to get my brother a new computer for his birthday, which is also my birthday.

I worked at a gay strip bar which paid more than I thought it would, but I got the five hundred and twenty dollars (2) and more to get Kira the computer that he said he wanted. Though I wish I didn't work there specifically because I probably would not have met Kamen Carter and the rest of his gang.

Jason was the only one who knew who I was, the others thought I was Strider Cryterman, to me that's a strange name for someone to have since it was an alias and not a nickname.

I definitely don't want to join the KC gang (3), I cannot see him again, not after saying no to him when he asked me out at graduation when no one was around. My family was in the lobby when he approached me near the stage and asked me that question.

Bring Bring Bring

When I heard the bell ring I grabbed my book bag so I could head to my criminology class, I want to see if I'll have Frederik or dad as a teacher.

I walked out the door of the classroom so I could head to the career study wing of the school, when I reached the classroom I was ecstatic to see that Frederik was my teacher this year.

I walked over to the middle row of desks next to the window, instead of the row in the back close to the window.

"Hello class I'll be your criminology teacher this year" Frederik announced as he entered the classroom. "We'll be receiving an exchange student from England later on in the class period, as for me being a teacher here at Calla Lily University and deputy chief of police here in L.A., I will talk about that when everyone is here." He said taking a breath before speaking again, "as for what you'll be doing until then you will need out your textbook that you will find inside of your desk, the assignment I will be giving you is to read all 767 pages (4) of the textbook (5) not including the glossary, table of contents, vocabulary section, and section questions" he announced to the class.

30 minutes later

Knock Knock "Hello sorry I'm late" a monotonous voice said making me look up from my textbook that I'm almost finished with (6) and gasped at the figure slouching in the doorway.

"Oh it's alright, we knew you would be late getting here today, may you please occupy the seat next to Raito the only one that seems to be almost finished with the textbook I asked everyone to read while waiting for you to arrive" Mr. Takada said pointing to the seat next to mine.

"Of course Mr. Takada" the new student said walking towards me 'he looks so beautiful' I thought as he walked up the steps to sit down. "Hello" he said with a slight smile but still in monotone. "Hello, my name is Raito Yagami, may I ask yours?" I asked slightly nervous that someone was talking to me.

"My name's Ryuzaki" he answered his smile never faltering, after he answered I went back to looking out the window until Ryuzaki passed me a note, which I read of course.

~You seem a little sad, what's wrong Raito-kun?

I was only barely taken aback that he noticed something was wrong, since rarely anyone ever does. Then again I was looking out the window, which is what people normally do when something is wrong, so as to not be rude I wrote back a reply.

~Well yes, you're actually the first that seemed to notice or directly call me out on that, so I'm partly surprised you noticed.

I handed him back the note, as he read I noticed he was holding it with his thumb and pointer finger while he sat in a somewhat odd position, but I won't ask why since there's probably a reason for it. He doesn't seem like someone who would do something for no reason.

Once he was done reading he set it down and started scribbling something on the paper before handing it back to me. It read

~ does that mean Raito-kun has someone who should notice things like that? If so who should notice Raito-kun?

I scribed down my answers to his questions.

~yes I do a twin whose a few seconds older than me, a mom a dad plus someone else.

I don't know why I'm telling a stranger this, oh well, I guess the saying I keep hearing is correct. He started scribbling another reply, but stopped when the bell rang.

"I guess it's time to head to our next class" he said with a slight frown. "I guess so, will I see you tomorrow or some other time today?" to which he immediately perked up when I asked.

"I know I will see you tomorrow, but any other time today I guess we'll have to wait and see, see you later Raito-kun" he said as we walked out the door. "I look forward to finding out Ryuzaki, see you later" I said smiling as we parted ways to our next class.

Kiras' POV

"Hello Kira I didn't know you were here!" shrieked a blonde girl running from her seat to jump on me, I was almost too late to catch her but I did while I was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Misa" I grunted out when she jumped on me. "It's good to see you again, how was your summer?" I asked the overly optimistic and energetic girl in my arms as I tried to get her to let go of me so I could head to my seat.

"It was great! I went to Paris, Bolivia, Indonesia, and Spain on my tour" Misa said excitedly, "well aren't you a lucky actress/model" I said in a joyful tone.

"I see Misa is as energetic as ever" three familiar voices said from behind me. "Yes she is Near Mello and Matt, now can you help me get her off, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Terra won't be too happy if she can't get into her own classroom" I said in a somewhat strangled tone.

"Of course sorry Kira" Matt said apologetically before the three boys came to help get her off of me. "Thank you" I told them as they got Misa off of me just in time for the bell to ring. "Ok class take your seats" a female voice called out as we took our seats next to the windows. Me and Mello by the window in the front two rows, Misa next to me, Matt next to Mello and Near next to Matt.

"So Kira, do you and Light still have a Philippine cobra and cockatoo as pets?" Mello asked turning around to face me, "yes Light still has a Philippine cobra, harmless as ever, and I still have a cockatoo" I said angry that my brother found a not so dangerous snake as it is supposed to be.

"How can a Philippine cobra the 7th deadliest snake in the world be harmless" Misa half shrieked. "Easy Cleopatra had all the poison drained out of her by poachers and has spent a lot of time around Light the Kindest person in the world" I said sarcastically.

"So you still don't like your brother than?" Mello asked, "of course I don't like my brother, he's popular, smart, beautiful, and the perfect son" I said aggravated at Mellos' obvious statement.

"Um you sound more envious than mad at him and he didn't seem that popular in high school, other than his boyfriend that he broke up with when he turned fifteen, and the people who ask him for help after you turn them down when they ask you for help" Near stated monotonously while playing with his toy robot he named after his brother.

"Yeah right, Light's always around that kid, and he's to kind to turn down the helpless when they ask for help. That's why he got Cleopatra, because her venom was gone and her fangs were and still are dulled so she can't kill anything for food and can't protect herself either" I said scuffing at Near for his statement.

"Aww that's why he got her, that is so sweet of him to help a defenseless creature" Misa said hands locked underneath her chin. "He's not sweet Misa, just useless. He said he wanted a Taipan (7) not a defenseless snake" I scuffed at her as well.

"Don't be mad baby, I didn't mean to say he's sweet, I meant to say he should have just left the poor thing where he found her" (8) Misa said as she clung to my arm and looked up at me with sad eyes. "It's fine darling, just don't-"

"I'm sorry miss, but this is Ratios' twin brother Kira" Near said interrupting my talk with Misa. "Near what are you talking about?" I asked glaring at him. "The teacher asked you a question, confusing you with your brother" Near said in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay" I said slightly confused as to why he answered like that since my brother's name is Light not Raito.

Bring Bring Bring

Oh well "see you guys later I have to head to AP World History, so bye" I said smiling and giving Misa a quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the steps to the door.

"Get a room lovebirds" I heard Mello say in a mocking tone before I walked out the door to head to my next class, says the one who's sleeping with a game obsessed peace maker, I said in my head rolling my eyes as I walked to my next class.

Oh hey it's Light "Light!" I yelled to get his attention which for some reason failed so I tried again but this time I tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Light" I said as I tapped his shoulder, he jumped when I did though, I did as well since I never seen Light jump before so it scared me somewhat. "Oh hey, I didn't hear you call my name, so sorry for that" my brother said smiling at me when he did so.

At least he doesn't have a mask up this time, so he is happy to see me that's slightly good I think. "Its fine, you don't have to apologize Light, I'm the one who should apologize. I did scare you after all" I said smiling apologetically at him.

"Did you want to sit down?" Light asked in a sad tone, of course I'd sit down I have to keep my act up don't I? Though why would he say it like I would say no? "Of course Light, why would I not want to sit next to my kid brother?" I said in answer but in the form of a question.

"Umm look around if you want an answer" he told me and I did out of curiosity to which I was partly shocked to see the other students in the rows farthest from my brother and I, what were they whispering though?

"Have they been like that since I got here?" I asked my little brother who was staring out the window again. "No they've been like that since I walked in here, why do you ask? Is it because you think you're the reason for it? You're wrong if you're implying that" Light said coldly still staring out the window.

What is wrong with him? And these people? (9)

"Hello, what's your name?" a voice behind me asked, "His name is Light, what is yours?" I told her when I turned around. "Why would I want to know his name? I asked yours, and I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends?" she asked twirling her long wavy brown locks.

"Sorry I already agreed to sit next to Light, and my name is Kira" I told her answering both her questions. She leaned in closer and spoke into my ear, "if he's blackmailing you to sit next to him I can tell the teacher" she whispered as my eyes went wide and my body rigid at what she had said.

After she backed up both me and her jumped when we heard a screech of a chair behind me being skidded backwards, just as quickly as the girl and I jumped Light ran past me down the steps. "Light!" I called after him but he didn't stop and just kept running out the door.

"Seems like he got the note on his locker and in class" the girl in front of me said as she snickered. "What note?" I asked grabbing the girls' shoulders, "The note from the last class period, seems like everyone from his last high school goes here now" she said still snickering.

A few moments later Light walked back in and our classmates went back to where they were sitting before he left. "Evening class, I do not like seeing students/people push themselves away from another student/person, so please go back to where you were before he came back into the room please" a tall man with short black hair and glasses said as he entered the room.

"My name is Mr. Teru and you will address me as such, now all of you grab out a book and start reading it, we're going to have a test in two weeks on the book, so make sure you finish it" the teacher announced.

"Ok that seems like too much for the students don't you think Light?" I asked my brother who's still staring out the window. "Light? Are you listening?" I asked tapping his shoulder, "yes I'm listening Kira" he said still staring out the window.

Lights' POV

Why do people have to do this? I know verbal abuse breaks people faster than physical abuse but still, there's no reason why people should want me dead. My brothers smart, beautiful, and popular yet he doesn't get abused, than again he doesn't even see it.

I'd do almost anything to be my brother so I won't get bullied every day. I'd have a great boyfriend instead of the one I had for five years who's in a gang. "Light? Are you listening?" Kira asked getting me out of my thoughts by tapping my shoulder. "Yes I'm listening Kira" I lied still staring out the window.

"Light we have to read the book for homework/classwork and such" Kira said getting my attention, "ok sorry about that brother" I said grabbing a book from inside my desk.

I read close to half the book before the bell rang for us to go to our next class, I walked with brother to our AP Biology class. To which I sat down next to the window to look out the window again like I always do before the teacher comes in.

"Hello class my name is Katelyn Carter, but you can call me Mrs. Carter or Mrs. Katelyn, either one is fine with me" a women from the front said. She looked over her roster as I sat frozen in my seat, please don't notice me, please don't notice me, I chanted in my head.

"Oh Light and Kira" oh no "it's been so long since I've seen both of you" she said looking towards me and my brother. "Hello Mrs. Carter, how are you?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible frozen. "Light do you know her?" Kira asked next to me.

"Yes we both do, she's Kamen Carters mom" I said still frozen, "I'd love to answer and catch up more, but I have to start class now, alright?" she asked and we both nodded. "Ok class grab out your books and turn to page 230 and read till page 237 before answering questions 1-23 on page 238" as she gave us the classwork/homework I tried my best to move my arms and upper body so I can grab the book that's under my desk so I can work on the assignment. To my relief I was able to.

Both Kira and I finished an hour into class so we went over to Mrs. Carters' desk, and placed them on her beautifully polished red wood desk before heading back up the steps to our sleek black granite desks.

"Who's Kamen Carter? Is he a friend of yours?" Kira asked me, "he's something yes" I answered him. He's a guy who asked me out at graduation when no one was around, I said no, he got mad, and threatened me before you, mom, and dad came looking for me. He said I'll pay for telling him no, I said in my head not wanting to tell him about it, which was a mistake.

"What is he then? A lover?" no I shuttered as my veins went cold again, "a friend?" no "or a customer at the job you used to work at?" he asked. "The last one you mentioned" I said shuttering when I remembered how I met him there. "Okay" Kira said staring at me.

Bring Bring Bring

"Ok I have to go to lunch" Kira said putting his stuff in his bag and getting up to head out the class room, "ok I'll see you after school than, I have to head to study hall" I told my brother as I headed down the steps with my bag over my shoulder.

"Goodbye Light, have fun in study hall" he said back before walking out the door. I hope I'll know someone who doesn't wish me ill in my next periods, I thought before I was hit in the back of my head with a paper airplane.

I picked it up to find hand writing on it, oh great another note what does this one say, I said in my head groaning when I opened it to read:

~Hi Strider, it's great to see you again. You really should not have said no to Kamen at graduation.

From,

496789

Oh no, I think I'm going to be sick. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up (10) what I had eaten of my breakfast into the toilet.

Ls' POV

Did I just see Raito run into the restroom? He looked a little green, I hope he's okay, I better go check on him. I walked into the restroom to hear someone throwing up in the first stall, I walked to the stall and knocked on it to see if they were ok.

"Hello are you ok in there?" I asked when I knocked. "Ryuzaki is that you?" the person who was throwing up said from inside the stall. "Yes it is Ryuzaki, are you alright Raito?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm fine" Raito said as he opened the door to the stall after the toilet was flushed. "Hello Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" he asked when he walked to the sink to most likely wipe his mouth off and get the taste out of his mouth.

Lights' POV

While I waited for Ryuzaki to answer my question I washed the taste out of my mouth when I got to the sink. "I saw you run into the restroom and you looked a little sick" he answered after a while. Of course the one I like would be the one to see me like this.

"Okay, well I have to head to study hall so if you'll excuse me Ryuzaki I have to go" I said not wanting to be even more late to class. "I'll go with you, I have study hall as well" he said in his normal monotone voice making me stop in the restrooms' doorway.

"You do as well" I said shaking. I would be glad that I get to hang out with him next hour, but him asking me why I'm going to class instead of home outweighs my excitement. "Yes I do" he said in answer, "ok we can walk together" I said entering the hallway so we can walk to our shared class.

"We're here" Ryuzaki said as he stopped in front of the polished elm wood double doors of the library to look back at me, most likely to make sure he didn't lose me in the hallway, before he opened one of the double doors to enter the library.

"Hello, I'm glad both of you could make it to class" said the stern yet chipper voice of the female teacher, "yes, we are truly sorry for our impolite intrusion a few minutes after the bell has already rung, Mrs. Rayder" Ryuzaki said making me look up from the floor to meet the familiar eyes of Mikayla Rayder. Oh no, oh no, oh no, not again, not another parent.

"Hello Light, it's good to see you again, why haven't you been around lately?" Mrs. Rayder asked me while I stayed frozen in place unable to move, "Do you know her Raito?" Ryuzaki asked staring at me. Why? Why me? I asked the library's ceiling.

"No I do not Ryuzaki" I said hoping he won't notice my feet aren't moving from their spot on the floor. "Mrs. Rayder I think you confused me with someone else, would you mind taking another look at your roster?" I asked her keeping my voice as straight as my body will let me.

"Oh yes, sorry Raito I apparently thought you were someone else, so sorry dear" she said when she looked back up from her electronic roster. I'll thank her later for playing along though I'm glad she called me by my now legal name, I thought as I let go of a breath I've been holding in.

Ls' POV

What was that about? I know Raitos' name is actually Light, but I don't know why his teachers call him Raito and why he corrects them when they're wrong. I could probably ask him the next time I see him or here tomorrow. I would like to dig up more information on Light and his brother before I ask either or both of them to join me, their father, and the rest of the L.A. task force to help in catching the drug gang who has been carving numbers into their victims causing them to bleed out.

We headed to sit down at a table next to the criminal law section of the library before Light took his homework out of his bag and set it on the table to work on it. "Raito what do you have for homework?" I asked him, "umm the rest of my AP World History book and I think that's about it" he said tapping his chin before he actually answered.

"Is that a lot?" I asked him hoping to be able to talk to him a little so I can get more information from him, since I don't have his brother in any of my classes. "Umm I finished over one hundred pages before the bell rang signaling class to be over so I probably have around one hundred more, so I don't think so why?" he said. I was a little surprised when he said one hundred pages aren't a lot for him, oh well, that gives more of a hint on how hard he works.

Lights' POV

Why is he asking me that? Is he wanting to talk to me more because we didn't finish our conversation earlier? No impossible people are glad to finish a conversation with me. He's probably just trying to be polite, yea that's it, I'll just have to answer his question or questions, "Umm I finished over one hundred pages before the bell rang signaling class to be over so I probably have around one hundred more, so I don't think so why?" I said a little doubtful as to why he asked

"No reason just wanted to know" he said looking a little bored, "well I'll have to memorize the book a lot faster for the test in two weeks" I said smiling at him.

I started reading so I can hopefully talk to him before study hall ends, when I finished memorizing the book, Ryuzaki seemed to notice because I heard him say something about my work.

"I'm sorry, what Ryuzaki?" I asked so I could hear what I missed him saying, "uh I asked if you were done yet since you seem close to finished" he said in reply to my question, so in return I answered as well. "Yes I am done and it only took me" I paused to look at my watch to see how long it took me to finish and finished my sentence, "around fifty-seven minutes, now we only have thirty minutes to talk" I said sadly.

"That's fine Raito it's no big deal, at least we get to talk" Ryuzaki said in his usual monotone. "That's true so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him, "I want to get to know you better" he said which resulted in me falling out of my chair in surprise.

Ls' POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Light who seemed surprised at my response to his question, my response however did seem oddly truthful for something professional. When Light just stared at me I decided to walk over and help him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked again as I held my hand out for him to take, "Ye-Yeah I'm fine" he stammered as he took my hand to help him up. "Okay now that you're seated I was wondering if you had anyone else living with you?" I asked keeping my face blank.

"Yes I do" he answered letting out a breath in the process, "would you care to elaborate?" I asked. "Not really much difference between other normal families, I have a mom, a dad, a brother, and four pets" he said, I knew he lived with his family but four pets I thought they only had three. I figured they had a variety of pet species do to chief Yagamis' job, but their profile said nothing about getting another pet. I'm glad this is the place they chose to live till Mr. Yagami retires because I need them to help me find clues to who the drug gang is and where they are.

"Have you lived in any other places besides L.A.?" I asked a, for some reason, shocked Light, "yes I have, I have lived in Japan, Europe, South America, Asia, Africa, and Egypt" he answered.

"What do you-" Bring Bring Bring

Lights' POV

Bring Bring Bring

"Guess we have to go Ryuzaki. I have to go to lunch, but I hope to see you later today" I said hurriedly so I can go to lunch before meeting Kira, "wait!" I heard Ryuzaki yell, so I stopped to hear what he has to say. "Yes Ryuzaki?" I asked while standing in the middle of the doorway.

"I have lunch this period also, so let's walk together" he said smiling, I was afraid of this I don't need my life to be spoken of or made fun of by someone I don't know very well. "Alright Ryuzaki" I said giving in since he'll probably sit next to me anyway, "great" he said as he passed me out the door.

I headed to the cafeteria to find a table for both of us to sit down at while we eat for the next hour, I found a table in the far corner near the floor to ceiling window facing the Calla Lily Gardens. "This place seems perfect enough don't you think Ryuzaki?" I asked said person.

"Yes but what if people sit down next to us?" he asked in return. I looked around and noticed everyone was backing father away from us, but I have a feeling it's just me they're backing away from. "It's fine Ryuzaki, I don't think anyone will bother us" I replied sadly.

As we sat down and I was about to take a bite of my soy burger, my hands stilled when a voice called my name. "Light! Can I sit with you and your friend?" Jason yelled from across the room, directing everyone's' attention towards the sound and of course me.

"No Jason you cannot and my name is Raito not Light, so don't call me that" I said as anger boiled inside me melting my frozen veins that made my hands immobile when he yelled across the room. "Raito? Who is that young man?" Ryuzaki asked next to me, "just some weirdo is all Ryuzaki" I told him.

"Oh Raito, how you wound me so" Jason said in a fake hurting voice with a hand clutching the fabric of his shirt that is over his heart. "So have you thought about joining? Or is it still a no?" he asked making my blood boil even more, "I'm going to give the same answer that I gave two years ago and this morning, no" I said hoping to sound calm and collected rather than angry at my ex.

"Oh, but why? The-" Jason started but wasn't able to finish because I punched him in the jaw before he could, "ah Raito I see you haven't forgotten how to fight, now I definitely know you should join" Jason said cracking his jaw back into place.

"Raito what is he talking about?" I heard Ryuzaki ask from his seat at the table behind me, "nothing Ryuzaki, really, just an MMA club I'm already in" I said hoping Jason won't correct my purposely misplaced error, though I've never had that good of luck. "Raito don't lie to your new found friend," Jason tried to finish but I pulled him closer to say, in hopefully low enough voice so no one else could hear.

"Don't you dare mention the KC gang in front of anyone here, especially Kira and Ryuzaki" I whispered in his ear. "Do you not remember what your voice does to me Raito?" he replied in a hoarse voice. "Yes I do, I can feel it on my thigh" I said growling at him.

"Ryuzaki I'll be right back. If I don't come back in the next forty minutes tell my brother to walk home without me" I told a wide-eyed Ryuzaki. "Ok Raito" replied Ryuzaki with his eyes still wide, I so hope he did not take me growling the wrong way. I do not need him avoiding me like the others do.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked as I dragged him out into the hallway, trying to find a quiet, empty place to talk with the jerk.

Ls' POV

What the frick, where did Raito learn to hit someone like that? I think I heard his jaw crack I thought as I stared wide-eyed at the scene playing in front of me. "Ah Raito I see you haven't forgotten how to fight, now I definitely know you should join" the strange man said cracking his jaw. How is he still standing? By the sound of that crack he should be out cold or at least have a broken jaw, yet he seems unfazed.

"Raito what is he talking about?" I asked out of curiosity, to which I earned "nothing Ryuzaki, really, just an MMA club I'm already in" he answered. Huh? He's in mixed martial arts? I guess that would make sense, but why is he in an MMA club?

"Raito don't lie to your new found friend," the strange man said before Raito pulled him closer to whisper something in his ear that I didn't hear, "Do you not remember what your voice does to me Raito?" he asked Raito but I could barely hear how he said it to get what he meant by that.

Hearing what Raito growled though and placing the pieces together resulted in my eyes growing wide with what I came up with, "Ryuzaki I'll be right back, but if I don't come back in the next forty minutes tell my brother to walk home without me" Raito told me, the only thing I could get out was an "okay Raito"

Lights' POV

"In here" I growled as I pushed him into an abandoned janitor's closet, "hey!" he yelled as I did so. "Oh be quiet" I told him when he yelled, "I'm already way past my boiling point with you" I said.

"But-" he said before I told him to be quiet again, "I still have something to say, in fact I didn't even finish what I was trying to say" I told him mater-of-factly.

After I tried to get my breathing down I started to speak again "you came far too close to telling two people I care about about my past with you and your gang" I said trying not to break. "I broke up with you because you started changing when we entered high school, I stayed with you for two years after I noticed you changed into something I didn't like" I said with hopefully an empty expression.

"I keep saying no for a reason, as well as asking for my parents to legally change my name for a reason. I will only agree to join the KC gang when I'm forced to no other way, do you understand me?" I asked hopefully getting my point across.

"Yes, crystal clear" he answered back "but" he continued "when you do agree to join are you going to wear that sexy outfit you wore at Seven Minutes in Heaven?" he asked. Why does he have to mention that clichéd named place.

I thought about it for a moment, I already knew my answer since I think their killings and illegal sales of drugs and alcohol to buyers around the world will be one of my dad's cases soon enough, if it isn't already. So…

"Yes, but only because I think you guys still go there" I responded, he seemed quite confused at why I answered like that. I smirked when I was proven correct "what do you mean Light?" he asked cocking his head to the left.

"I'm planning on getting a job there again when your gangs' killings and sales of drugs and alcohol reach my father" I said making his jaw dropped. "Aw did I make the great Rayder speechless" I said mockingly making him close his mouth.

"No, but I think we should play the game your workplace is named after" he said in a seductive manner closing the distance between us. "Tempting" I said opening the door and tripping him when he got close enough to where he could not react fast enough.

"but no" I said smirking when he landed face first onto the floor, but because I'm such a nice guy I bent down and bit slightly on his ear before placing a kiss onto the same spot that I bit, before helping the blushing embarrassed Jason off the floor.

Ls' POV

I waited for them to get back wondering what was taking them so long, at the thirty minute mark I decided to get up and look for them, wherever they went, but when I turned I saw that people were staring at two students about to walk into the cafeteria.

"Hey Ryuzaki, sorry we took so long" Raito said as he walked past everyone dragging the guy from earlier by the arm, but there's something different about that guy he's… he's.. he's blushing, I gasped when they got closer and I could see the blush.

"Sorry about earlier, this is Jason Rayder" Raito said looking at me but gesturing to the blushing young man, Rayder isn't that our study hall advisors' last name? Yes it is, why did he lie about knowing her if he seems to be more than acquainted to this young man.

Lights' POV

"You're wondering why I lied when I said I didn't know Mrs. Rayder" I said observing the slight twitch under Ryuzakis left eye. "Yes how'd you know?" he asked, what seems to me, slightly taken aback by my observation. "I'm not telling you why until I tell my family that part, since I haven't yet" I said without thinking.

"Just ignore that last part Ryuzaki" I said nervously, "its fine Raito, already forgotten" he said laughing, all of a sudden I started laughing as well. I stopped laughing though when I felt my phone vibrating in my jeans so I went to go grab it.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to find a text from an unknown number on the screen, I opened the message instantly regretting the action because my veins turned to ice when I read it.

~hi Strider I hope you didn't forget about me and what you did to Kamen.

From,

236578

"Raito? Are you okay? You look a little pale" Ryuzaki asked making me look up from my phone because he sounded genuinely worried, "I just have to meet up with my brother at the Calla Lily Gardens so we can walk home together" I said when I saw my brother in the gardens with a blonde girl and felt myself grow colder. The more lies I tell the colder I seem to get, what is wrong with me?

"Ok, than I'll see you tomorrow" Ryuzaki said frowning a bit, "why don't you come with me, you can meet my brother as well" I suggested. To add to my excitement he smiled and agreed.

After a few minutes of talking about the world and its troubles my smile grew when I found that he's as smart as, possibly smarter than myself, and he actually listened to what I had to say. Too soon we reached the Calla Lily Gardens, "Light" my brother called as he waved to me and Ryuzaki. "Hey Kira" I answered waving back.

"Hi Raito!" a blonde girl next to my brother shrieked running towards me than grabbing my arm to hold on to, "hi Misa, I haven't seen you since graduation" I shuttered when I mentioned the dreaded day that started most of my nightmares. "Hey Light are you alright?" Kira asked me "he threw up earlier this morning after his AP Biology class ended" Ryuzaki said to answer his question though I don't think that has to do with right now.

"Yes that is correct, but I'm fine now brother" I answered "when did Misa get back from her tour?" I asked hoping to avoid this conversation as long as possible, knowing Kira as long as I have he won't give up and I bet my life, Cleos' life and Ryuzakis' life that my conclusion of Ryuzaki is that he's as stubborn as my brother.

"She got back before school started up, I was surprised to find her jumping into my arms when I was in the middle of Mrs. Terras' class room door though" he said laughing when Misa switched from my arm to his waist before continuing his story. "I had to wait for Matt, Mello, and Near to help get her off me before we could head to our seats" he said still laughing as he picked a Chrysanthemum from the many beautiful flowers in the garden.

"It must have been hard to get her off of you if you had to get help from three people, I guess she missed you a lot than" I said laughing with my older brother. "Raito?" Ryuzaki asked tugging on the sleeves of my turtle neck, "yes Ryuzaki?" I asked in return. "Does Kira actually like Misa or is he just using her?" he asked me and I frowned when I realized what he meant by that.

"Yes he does, he loves Misa a lot" I said answering his question "then why does he seem to be putting on an act?" he asked. I wasn't really surprised he noticed, but he thought the mask was for his girlfriend instead of me he was putting a mask up for. "It's half a mask Ryuzaki" I said finally.

"What do you mean half a mask?" he asked cocking his head to the left "his mask is partially on because I'm here, the mask is for me not her" I said trying to blink back the tears that are trying to form in my eyes. "And you noticed even though you were laughing with him?" he asked head still cocked "yes but a half masked twin is better than a 99.9% masked twin in my opinion, don't you think?" I told him.

I looked back at my brother and Misa to notice that he doesn't even know I'm here, I turned around and ran knowing he won't notice until Misa does. "Raito!" I heard Ryuzaki call out, but I just kept running without looking back at the two people I care about the most.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is considered a long chapter so sorry if you don't like long chapters and also sorry if this is horrible it's my second fan fiction my first is Family Nightmares. I have anxiety so I doubt any of my fanfics will be any good.**

1) He knew him in middle school to, but he changed when they got into high school, so I put middle school instead of high school.

2) The computer cost $550 minus $30 form the 10 cases Light help solve when he was younger than 14, he had $8830 left after he bought the computer. He worked 2 hours for 187 days, the job he worked paid $25 an hour.

3) The gang that Kamen is the leader of, Kamen is Jason's partner in the gang and Jason is also the co-leader of the gang.

4) So only 692 pages, 20 pages glossary and vocab section which is 40, section questions 2 pages but 15 sections which is 30, table of contents 15 pages. Random numbers by the way.

5) A small, thick textbook with about 70-150 words on each page. Again random numbers.

6) 498 pages he has read so far. Random number.

7) Harmless one he just doesn't know that part.

8) Light found her in a zoo in one of the countries he lived in he got her before he was in middle school. The zookeeper was selling her to anyone who wanted her, a guy who wanted her to skin or experiment on so Light said he would take her. He paid 10,000 for her the other guy only had 5,000 to buy her with. 10,000 is not even close to how much he values her, the money the zookeeper would get for selling her would pay for the other animals at the zoo.

9) They used to go to high school with Light and yourself, they were the ones who used to and still do bully Light.

10) He does that when he's worried in this story.


	2. Unexpected Dinner Guest

**A/N: Any food names or anything like that in this I either made up or guessed on, so please don't ask about it if anyone actually reads this.**

 **I put the translation of what Cleo's saying at the bottom of the page as well as the other number I put after something. if this is horrible I am very sorry.**

* * *

Chapter two: Unexpected Dinner Guest

Ls' POV

"Raito!" I called out with no answer, I looked back at his brother who didn't even seem to notice he left. What is wrong with him? Shouldn't he notice that his little brother ran off? I asked in my head feeling my blood start to boil that he didn't even notice that his brother left.

"Umm excuse me" I said trying to control the anger rising inside of me "yes, and you are? Wait where's Light?" he asked looking around for his brother. "That's what I would like to know, he just ran off, when I called out to him he just kept running" I said still fuming at Lights' brother. "Shoot!" a voice behind me said surprising me. When I turned around I noticed that Jason was the one to surprise me, when did he get here?

"What's wrong?" I asked very concerned about Light when I saw that Jasons' facial expression showed that of worry and concern "umm did Light receive any texts, letters, notes or look very sick anytime today?" he asked his facial expression never faltering from worry and concern for his friend. "Yes why?" all three of said at the same time to answer his question "umm I think you should check on Light than" he said looking even more concerned and worried if even possible.

"Why? What's wrong with Light?" I asked way more concerned than I was a few moments ago "umm you should ask Light that yourself Ryuzaki, although you should ask when he seems to trust you enough to answer honestly" he said glaring at Kira before he started, but looked at me with a soft smile when he spoke to me.

"See you tomorrow" he said before picking up a balled up piece of paper, opening it and then throwing over his shoulder to land on my head. What the? This isn't mine I thought as I picked it off my head to read what it said.

~ Why do you have to follow us everywhere slut.

What the? Who wrote this and who's it for?

~ We came here to get away from you, you don't deserve to go to this school let alone breathe the air that we do.

It looks like it's telling someone to kill themselves, but who would write this? And who is it for? Is this blood? I thought as I read the paper and noticed a streak of crimson along the paper.

Lights' POV

I ran without looking at the two people I care about the most. I didn't stop till I got into the house and locked myself inside the white and black bathroom. This day was the worst, it's supposed to be a new beginning not a continuing chapter of the same story.

I heard the door open a bit, what I thought I locked it? I said in a whisper of my thoughts before hearing the calming hiss of Cleopatra coming from the other side of the door. Phew I let out a breath before opening the a bit to let her in, in the process of opening the door I felt Cleopatra slithering up my leg than up my arm before I could open it enough to let her through. "Hello girl thank you for coming" I said as I shut and locked the door again.

"Sss sss ss s" (1) she hissed back "I'm fine girl are you hungry?" I asked her in return as she squeezed my arm to let me know she's strong enough to catch her own food. She never seems or doesn't want to understand that it's not her physical strength or speed that's the problem, but the fact her fangs won't grow any sharper for her to kill her own food, plus she doesn't hold the ability to regenerate her own poison to kill her prey either.

"Sorry girl, but you can't catch your own prey and kill it, you can do the first one but not the second one, I'm sorry" I told her even more saddened when she started frowning. "I really am sorry girl, but I'll give you a treat if you stop frowning" I said to bribe her, and just as I thought it seemed to have worked because she climbed up my arm again, to my shoulder, and around my neck to nuzzle my chin.

"Trying to perk me up to darling?" I asked smiling when she nodded her small head, "ok girl lets go downstairs to the kitchen so I can make dinner for the family and of course you" I said as I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I took out the ingredients to make crab bisque for mom and dad, baked chicken for Kira and Aries to share, fried mice for Cleo, and soy burgers for myself.

I started setting the table when mom, dad, and Kira walked through the front door, "hello everyone you're here just in time dinners almost done" I said in a happier mood that I haven't been in since I learned to communicate with snakes. "You seem very chipper today darling" mom said when she entered the dining room, "I am mom, I had a bad day at school today but Cleo helped me out" I said smiling towards my family but jumped when Aries flew out of the cabinet behind me to land on Kiras' shoulder.

"Did Aries scare you that much?" Kira questioned when he noticed me calming down when Cleo started nuzzling my chin again "yes he did" I said answering Kiras' question while rubbing the back of Cleos' head. "I didn't know he was there, I know his tunnels are there, but I didn't know he was in them while I was setting the table" I said as I felt Cleo lean into my rubbing. "Maybe Cleo should go with you to school tomorrow" Kira suggested out of nowhere.

Is he serious? Pets are not allowed at school especially supposedly dangerous ones. "Kira, supposedly dangerous snakes are not allowed in school" I reminded him still shocked he suggested that. "That's a good idea Kira" dad praised, is he crazy? Didn't he hear what I just said? I thought before "but dad-" I said before I was cut off by him talking again "no buts son, the school is going to let you bring Cleopatra to school tomorrow" he said in a sharp tone.

"Mom please talk some sense into them" I looked to mom as I pleaded "yes honey I don't think that that is a good idea either. Cleo maybe a harmless creature, but she's a poisoness snake to everyone but us" she said looking directly at dad as she tried to reason with him. "Dear from what Ryuzaki told us before his adoptive father picked him up, it seems that Light needs Cleopatra at school and I'm pretty sure with enough of your influence we could get the school to allow Cleopatra to accompany Light to, during, and after school" dad said breaking my mom's defenses with his logic and his voice switching from sharp to soft.

"Fine" I heard my mom grumble then I saw her turn back around when I felt Cleo slither down my arm and heard her hissing protectively while she headed towards the door before beginning her ascent up the pole near the door.

Ding Ding Dong

Who could that be? I wondered when I walked to the door to open and see who it was. I was quite surprised to see who was at my families doorstep "Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" I asked with a surprised tone, "Oh did we forget to tell you?" Kira said chuckling at I think my surprised reaction "we asked Ryuzakis' adoptive father if he could have dinner with us" my mom finished in her usual cheerful tone. "Are you not happy to see me Raito?" Ryuzaki asked cocking his head to the left.

"I am glad to see you, I just wished they would have told me a head of time that we were having company and who it was than I would have made a strawberry angel food cake for you" I said glaring over at my family before I said that, but smiling at Ryuzaki when I was saying that. "Oh that's right, come on in. I seemed to have forgotten my hospitality for a moment" I said stepping aside to allow him to enter the house, before I closed the door though I heard Ryuzaki shriek making me hit my head on the chandelier above my head.

"What was that for Ryuzaki?" I asked when Cleo wrapped herself around my neck nuzzling the point under my chin that she found helps when I'm in pain. "There's a cobra on your neck" he shrieked again while my family just laughed at him and Cleo titled her head to the left probably wondering what was going on. "What?" Ryuzaki asked making the same head motion as Cleo is "I told you at school that my family has four pets, I wasn't lying when I said that" I said still laughing at him.

"Huh?" he asked still confused and what seems like... scared? "this is Cleopatra also known as Cleo, a harmless Philippine Cobra" I said rubbing the back of Cleos' head "say hi Cleo" I told her and she agreed asking me a question in the process. "sssss s sss sss sss sssss ss sssss s" (2) she hissed. "Good girl and to answer your question this is Ryuzaki" I told her while still rubbing her head "does she bite?" Ryuzaki asked "ss s" (3) Cleo hissed shaking her small head side to side. "She said no and either way she's not poisoness or harmful in any way" I said not exactly surprised but hurt that he judged her like all the others, granted there aren't many others "what do you mean? cobras are one of the most dangerous snakes in the world" he asked while I gaped at him.

"Yes they are considered one of the most dangerous snakes in the world, but Cleo is not like all the other cobras in the world" I said slightly shaking because he's the first one outside of my family to say that about poor Cleo. "Ok why don't we head to the dining room to eat Light since I think the food is almost done" Kira said as Aries flew to his perch on the armrest of Kiras' chair. "Quite true Kira, in fact I would love to try Lights cooking before I have to leave" Ryuzaki said very optimistically as he headed to the chair opposite of my mother.

"Ok I'm just glad Cleo reminded me that I do have something sweet but also healthy in the fridge" I said sighing in relief when Cleo told me just that. I headed to the kitchen when everyone started taking their seats at the table "Aries would you mind bringing this plate to yours and Kiras' spot at the table?" I asked Aries while placing their plate on an airborne tray meant for servant birds to carry, not that Aries is a servant bird. I held up the silver tray with gold designs on the edges of it which he, reluctantly I observed, flew over from the perch connected to the arm of Kiras' chair and grabbed the cable that connected to each side of the tray which allowed him to carry it over to where Kira was sitting at the table.

I headed to the fridge to grab out the whole grain multi-fruit tarts from the top shelf as well as the strawberry and chocolate syrup from the side pocket of the fridge to start creating the designs on the tarts, when I was done I grabbed the matching tray that Aries carried off and placed the crab bisques, soy burgers, tarts, and fried mice on the tray and headed out of the kitchen to head to the dinning table where everyone was sitting at. When I reached the dinning room that held the dinning table everyone was staring at me, "what?" I asked a little confused as to why everyone was staring at me. "Light" dad started, breaking the silence, this cannot be good I thought "sss sss ssss s" (4) Cleo hissed when she seemed to notice that I tensed "yes I'm fine Cleo" I replied to her question.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible "No Raito your not in trouble, Ryuzaki was just wondering what this note was doing on the ground in the same direction you ran off in? And why there's blood on it?" mom asked and I froze when I saw the note that I thought was in my back pocket. "Umm it's red paint, some kids in school were going to give to a girl at school who was a little different than the others" (5) I partly lied while I placed the food down.

"Ok, what did you make us this time?" my brother asked me, "that would be crab bisque for mom and dad, baked chicken for you and Aries since the both of you like the same food, soy burgers for myself, and whole grain multi-fruit tarts decorated with strawberry and chocolate syrup for Ryuzaki I said as I placed the tarts down in front of Ryuzaki. "And for drinks?" Kira asked as I was getting the drinks from the bar that separates the kitchen and dinning room, "that would be white wine for mom and dad, blood punch for you, a soy shake and water for me, and a strawberry shortcake water for Ryuzaki" I said as I placed the drinks where they are supposed to be placed as I said the drinks name.

Ls' POV

"Everyone I was wondering if you might know if Raito would write something like this or if someone would give this to Raito?" I asked pulling out the note that Jason threw to me "No I wouldn't know anyone who would give this to Raito" Mrs. Yagami said letting a gasp through as she said it "but I know Raito would never give anyone that sort of thing, he's far too kind for that" she said passing it to Mr. Yagami. "Well Near implied that Light was being bullied in high school and that he had no real friends, but I think that's a lie since he had Jason" Kira said, but I have a feeling he's not saying everything, Why is that? I wonder. "Maybe the people supposedly bullying him are the ones the note is for" Mr. Yagami said shocking me that he actually thinks that Light would do that.

"Soichiro! Light is not at all like that, how dare you assume that our son would do such an awful thing!" Mrs. Yagami said louder than was necessary "guys be quiet, Lights coming back" Kira said in a hushed tone possibly so his brother won't hear him. "What?" Raito said seeming slightly confused as to why we're all staring at him, "Light" Mr. Yagami said being the first to break the silence. At Mr. Yagamis' somewhat stern tone I saw that Light visibly tense, does he think he's in trouble? I thought to myself.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Light asked surprising me a bit that he seems to be having a hard time keeping his calm composure "No Raito your not in trouble, Ryuzaki was just wondering what this note was doing on the ground in the same direction you ran off in? And why there's blood on it?" Mrs. Yagami said. At what Mrs. Yagami said Raito seemed to freeze before he seemed to unfreeze "Umm it's red paint, some kids in school were going to give to a girl at school who was a little different than the others" he said, but I have a feeling that he's lying. What would he be trying to hide though is the question I thought as he started to walk over to place food down.

"Ok, what did you make for us this time?" I heard Kira ask his brother, as Light told his family and myself the menu that he chose for tonight I looked around the room at all the decorations the Yagamis have, all of it seemed extremely expensive. Where did they get the money to buy all this stuff? Mr. Yagami couldn't have made enough money on a police chiefs salary to buy all this, though it doesn't say on Mrs. Yagamis' profile what she does for a living so it's probably her salary.

When I vaguely heard that Light was finished telling his family the menu I looked down at what Light put in front of me on the table I gaped at what was on the plate in front of me, I wonder where Light learned to cook like this it looked very delicious. I looked around at what else Light made for his family, saying that I was shocked would be an understatement, the food on their plates looked like they belonged in a very fancy restaurant. "Ryuzaki do you not like what Raito made?" Mrs. Yagami asked me "I wouldn't know I wasn't even paying attention to what Raito made because I was looking at the room, which is beautiful by the way" I said a little embarrassed that I didn't notice they were all staring at me. "Oh ok, which thank you. We still get money from Kiras' art and Lights' cooking so that helped" Mrs. Yagami said smiling, but it either seemed sad, forced, or both.

So that's where they got the money to buy all this stuff I thought astonished that I was wrong about where they got the money. "The ingredients for the food we have were bought by our cook though" Mrs. Yagami said smiling, what? they have a cook? I thought absentmindedly gaping "yes we have a cook and he's sitting right next to you" she said making me close my mouth. Okay so their cook is Light good I thought with relief at Mrs. Yagamis' answer.

"Where does Light get the money to buy all the ingredients?" I asked a little curious since I didn't see anything about Light having a job on his profile "Oh I don't know you could try asking Light when we're done though, now eat before it gets too cold to eat" Mrs. Yagami told my cheerfully. How can she not know where her son worked? Is he a member or a type of gang and that's why she doesn't know? I thought as I took a bite of what seems like a tart.

"This is really good, what is it?" I asked around the table "It's a healthy type of tart" Light answered my question. "What is it called though?" I asked rephrasing my question while grabbing another tart off the plate, "it's a whole grain multi-berry tart" he said in answer, at least he actually answered.

Lights' POV

I really wish she didn't mention that I paid for all these ingredients, she could've just said that I love to cook instead, which I do so she wouldn't be lying if she said that. I know Ryuzaki knows more about me than he lets on, he probably thinks it's strange that my family doesn't know where I used to work or what my job even was. "This is really good, what is it?" I heard Ryuzaki asked making me blush just a bit "it's a healthy type of tart" I answered him before I took a bite of my soy burger. "what is it called though?" he asked seeming to rephrase his question as he picked up another tart from his plate, "It's a whole grain multi-berry tart" I said I said after I swallowed the bite of burger I had in my mouth.

After all of us finished and I got more compliments on what I made I got up and started to head towards the kitchen with all the dirty plates that my family and Ryuzaki wasn't using anymore, and also possibly getting my signature cake that I made last night. "Would anyone like a piece of chocolate deluxe cherry cake?" I asked all of them from the kitchen to which I earned the expected answer of "yes!" from all of them except Ryuzaki, not really that surprising since he doesn't know what it is.

I grabbed the cake from the top shelf of the pantry and grabbed a knife from it's holder so I could cut it in front of everyone, when I reached the dinning room my whole family thanked me for making their favorite cake while Ryuzaki just stared in what seems like utter amazement at the triple layer chocolate cake with cherries spaced around the edges or each layer. "Which layer do all of you want?" I asked everyone "the top layer" dad said, "the middle" Kira said, "the bottom" mom said. How do they always guess that right? They could not be able to see the filling inside. "How'd you guys guess correctly? Did Minnie help you mom?" I asked my shocked mom, remembering something from last night while I was making the cake, "how'd you know son?" she asked pouting so Minnie did help her. "Dad did Jasper help you as well?' I asked an again shocked parent "how did you guess son? I know you're supposed to be smart, but you can't be that smart" he said making me freeze where I was standing. "Soichiro! Light is smart enough to notice our pets spying on him making the cake" mom said trying to defend me, but I know my place in this family so her efforts will be in vain.

"It's fine mom he's correct, I'm not smart enough to notice, but Cleo is. That's how I knew Minnie and Jasper were spying , now I have to go. You can get your pieces of cake if you want, I'm going to take a shower" I said putting the knife down and walking towards the stairs to head to my room.

Ls' POV

What just happened? I remember Light bringing out an amazing cake and than Light saying he was going upstairs to take a shower "Soichiro what is wrong with you?" Mrs. Yagami asked her husband who still seemed to be sulking, "umm might I ask what just happened?" I asked anyone who would hear me at the table. "My father just insulted Light" Kira said sounding just as surprised as I looked "I'm going to check on Light" I said standing up and walking to the stairs before I stopped when I felt something crawl up my leg to my arm. "sss ssssss ssss sss" (6) I heard the cobra hissed, I think she's called Cleopatra by Kira and their father, but Cleo by Light and his mother. "Hello" I said trying to stay calm remembering that she's harmless "are you coming with me?" I asked her "ss ssssss" (7) she hissed while shaking her small head. "I'll take that as a yes" I said thinking she isn't as dangerous as her kind is said to be, I started walking up the stairs as I made that conclusion, I walked down the hallway once I got to the top of the stairs, I saw two doors two doors across from each other but kept walking since they probably lead to Mr. and Mrs. Yagamis' room as well as the bathroom.

"Whoa!" I said as I entered a large room which I think is a living room, it has five doors I immediately eliminated the double doors that led to a balcony which left four more doors. "Ssss ss s ssss sss" (8) Cleopatra hissed making me look down at her to see she was pointing to a door with a small polished oak table being held up with a single spiral leg splitting into three legs close to the floor. On the table was a picture of Light and Kira at graduation, but they have different eye colors than they do now. Both still have amber eyes like they do now, but one of the two has amber eyes with flecks of gold in them while the other has amber eyes with flecks of red in them. I opened the door with out knocking I was glad I did but also not so glad at the same time, it was because I saw a shirtless Light which showed multiple cuts on his arms, six scars one below the other, plus a bruise on his neck. (9) I am so glad he did not notice that I opened the door because he wouldn't know that I saw the scars and cuts.

I closed the door to where it was before I opened it, those cuts look really bad, where did he get them? And most of them weren't even cuts but scars, who gave him those? And when did he get them? "Ssss sss sss sssss s Sssss sssss ssss ssss" (10) Cleopatra hissed. I turn around and knocked on the door this time. "Light are you okay? What happened downstairs?" I asked through the door "I'm fine Ryuzaki and what happened downstairs was an ordinary day here for me" he answered back through the door. "Kira seemed very surprised to hear whatever your father said to you, so how is it just an ordinary day for you here?" I asked very confused at what he said "that's because Kira's blind to anything that aren't good things that happen to me" he answered through the door. "Sssss sss sss ssssss ssss sss ssss s sssss ssss sssssss sssss sss" (11) Cleopatra hissed "why would people worry about me might I ask?" Light asked a little low but loud enough for me and Cleopatra to hear.

"Sssssss ss ss" (12) I heard Cleopatra hiss in answer to her owners' question or at least I think it was an answer to his question, why would Light ask that though? And how can he understand what she's saying? I can't even do that and people say I'm very smart. "Do you want to stand out there all day? or do you want to come in here and sit down?" I heard Light ask through the door "the room if you want us in there?" I partly asked partly stated. "Yes you may come in and sit down, you are a guest after all" I heard Light say as he shuffled for a shirt to put on or at least I think he was shuffling to find a shirt to put on.

Lights' POV

I stared looking for a shirt to put on to cover the scars, cuts and tattoos before Ryuzaki walks in with Cleo on his arm or leg, I was surprised to see that Cleo was neither on Ryuzakis' arm or leg but around his neck, the only people that she clings onto their neck would be mom and myself of course, she only wraps around someone's neck when she trusts them. She did that with Jason for three years before she stopped going near his neck. She was correct each time though, Jason changed when he started high school which was three years after she met him. Kira always seems different around me it's not a good different either, and dad always treats me different than Kira as well as punishes me when I break a rule or don't listen to him etc. When Kira solves a case he gets $15 not $3 and at the table he implied I wasn't smart enough to realize that a few ingredients were missing when Cleo and Aries weren't even around. "Hello Cleo and Ryuzaki" I said smiling "sssss" (13) Cleo hissed as she slithered down Ryuzakis' body to head to the bed I was sitting on.

"Hi Light, what happened downstairs?" Ryuzaki asked me with a hint of concern showing on his face "ssss sss s S sssss ss sss ssssssss ssss sssss sss" (14) Cleo hissed, "S sss sss sssss sss s sss ss ss sssssss ssss Sssss" (15) Cleo hissed again. "Cleo why were you on his neck if you Don't trust him that much?" I asked shocked at what she said "what do you mean she may not trust me?" Ryuzaki said in a monotone, but when I looked at his facial expression his mask showed that of two types of worry, one I recognized. "Nothing she said nothing, now go... just go" I said hurt that he thinks Cleo will him because she distrusts him "Sssss sssss ss ssss s ss sss ss sssss sssss sss ssss s sss sssss ssss sss ssss" (16) Cleo hissed before she frowned, "what do you mean Cleo?" I asked her a bit confused as to why he would lie about his name. "Sss sss ssssss sssss ss ssss sssssss s Sssss sss sssss ssss ssss ssss ssss ssss Sssss" (17) she hissed making my face grow pale, I knew what she meant, but I don't know how I'm supposed to die.

"Light what's wrong? you seem to be growing very pale" no really Sherlock I said in my head after Ryuzaki asked that "ok do you have any other questions?" I asked Ryuzaki. "A few" he said, oh great why'd I have to ask? I thought with an inside groan "the picture on the table next to your door in the hallway, why are your eyes different? And who is who?" he asked showing at least one visual emotion -confusion- is it really hard to tell who is who? "My eyes are a golden amber, the golden part only shows in direct sunlight. My brothers eyes are a ruby amber, the ruby part just like my golden part only shows in direct sunlight" I told him. "Ok that makes sense, although I don't know why I didn't realize that sooner" he said seeming less confused.

"Is there another question?" I asked rubbing Cleo's head as she wrapped herself around my neck again "yes, what happened downstairs?" he asked seeming to frown a bit, "my dad said he knows I'm smart, but that I couldn't be smart enough to realize that a few ingredients were missing when Cleo and Aries weren't even there. Though he just said that he knows I'm smart, but I can't be that smart" I explained frowning as I looked down at Cleo who was also frowning because of what happened. "Anything more?" I asked still rubbing the back of Cleo's head "yes, where did you work to be able to pay for the ingredients that you used to make all the food you made tonight?" he asked making my head snap up. I knew he would ask that sometime , but I thought he would ask during dinner not when we were alone, "no comment" I said not wanting to tell him where I used to work.

"Why?" he asked sounding slightly confused "because it's none of your business or my families where I choose to work" I snapped feeling my veins turn to ice. "Sssss sss sss ss s" (18) Cleo hissed "Light what did Cleo say?" Ryuzaki asked "she asked if I was ok" I said remembering why I hated Seven Minutes in Heaven but also why I loved it. "Sss sss sss ssss ss sssss Sssssss s sss Ssssss sssssssssss sssssssss ss ssssss" (19) Cleo hissed "Cleo, I never forgot, I can't forget you know that" I said trying to calm her down.

Ls' POV

"Forget what?" I asked absentmindedly "it's none of your business Ryuzaki" Light snapped again, I was about to say something but I remembered what Jason said after Light left 'although you should ask when he seems to trust you enough to answer honestly' Jason had said. Is that why Light wouldn't tell his family? Then again I wouldn't trust Kira or his father either, but why not his mother?

"Ryuzaki! Raito! Are you coming back downstairs for cake or no?" I heard Mrs. Yagami call from downstairs "yes mom we're coming" I heard Light call back as well. As we started to head out the door the next thing I knew was that I was up against it instead of walking out of it "Light what are you doing?" I asked. Why is my heart beating so fast? I thought as my heart beat started increasing in speed the closer Lights' face got to my ear "don't mention to anyone what I said after I answered your question on the photo, got it Ryuzaki or whatever your name is" Light said shocking me with what he said. How did Light know that Ryuzaki was my Alias when I'm doing undercover work? Was that why Cleo doesn't trust me? If so how would Cleo even know?

This family is messed up, but there of use in the case I'm working on. "Did you hear me?" Light asked seeming unfazed by how close he is to me "ok I won't tell them especially since you didn't really answer many of my questions, but you will tell me at some point" I said in response. "I don't trust my family with it let alone someone I don't even know, so how could I tell you about it if I don't exactly trust you?" Light asked, is he about to cry? I see water glistening at the corners of his eyes. "Ryuzaki, Raito, are you coming back downstairs?" Mrs. Yagami asked again "Raito! come down here now!" Mr. Yagami yelled. Why did he yell so harshly towards Light? "coming father" Light yelled back tensing when he heard his fathers voice but yelled after pushing me lightly away from the door so he could open it.

Lights' POV

"Raito! come down here now!" I tensed when I heard my father yell, oh no I have to get downstairs or else I'll get in trouble. "Coming father" I yelled back after I stepped away from Ryuzaki so I won't hurt his ears when I answered my father, I pushed lightly on Ryuzakis' shoulder to move him out of the way so I could open the door to go downstairs. "Ryuzaki are you coming?" I asked as politely as I could when I was a few feet outside the door.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said up top the reasons for the numbers. There was a lot of numbers sorry.**

1) She asked 'are you okay?'

2) She said 'Hello, who may our guest be Light?'

3) She said 'no!'

4) She said 'are you okay?'

5) By partly he means he considers himself a girl since the note was talking about how he's gay and that's why he shouldn't be living anymore, and his whole class pitched in with the note.

6) She said 'I'm coming with you'

7) She said 'of course'

8) She said 'Come on, this way'

9) It's not a bruise but a permanent tattoo that the KC gang gave him marking him as a target for them till he joins their gang, the scars are the numbers of the gang members that they use to kill their victims before slitting their victims throats when they either want to kill or they are found out.

10) She said 'What are you doing? Light needs your help'

11) She said 'Light can you please open the door, we're worried about you'

12) She said 'Because we do'

13) She said 'hello'

14) She said 'tell him, I think he may actually care about you'

15) She said 'I may not trust him, but he is nothing like Jason'

16) She said 'Light don't do that, he may be lying about his name, but don't push him away'

17) She said 'Did you forget about my eyes already? Which you don't have much more time left Light'

18) She said 'Light are you ok?'

19) She said 'Why did you have to speak Ryuzaki, now Lights remembering something he forgot'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'm trying to catch up on anime I haven't finished or even watched since I have a lot of animes I want to watch even though I watched I think over forty animes already. While I was going to write this my sister and her friend asked me to draw an anime character for both of them, Zyro Kurogane from Beyblade Shogun steel for my sister and Dan Kuso from the Bakugan series which I finished that series and I love it. They asked me since I'm apparently good at free drawing Pokemon and some anime characters, I say some because I tried to draw Koujaku from Dramatical Murder and his face is too wide and the lines I drew for him are unaligned so to me it looks horrible to my sister and her friend along with my mom and dad it looks good. I was also confused on a future chapter of this story since I accidently saved two of the same word papers and I couldn't remember which one was my original one. I know those are no excuses but I wanted to inform you in case you wanted to know.**

 **I do not own Death Note if I did it would be horrible the only thing I own would be this story line and the characters that aren't in the anime.**

 **Please enjoy this story which because I haven't wrote this in awhile and I couldn't sleep I stayed up till eight a.m. writing this and got done rereading it at eleven something a.m., I know it was before eleven o' six though. this chapter and following ones might not have similar wording plus I haven't watched Death Note since sometime last year. Okay on with the story since I'm taking way too long with this author note.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sachiko's' POV  
"They sure are taking a while" I heard my eldest twin say in I think an exasperated tone, I wonder what's taking them so long as well I thought as I heard soft steps from the ceiling signaling there was movement upstairs. I looked towards the stairs to see Light walking down but he had a worried expression in his eyes, I wonder why he's so worried.

Lights' POV

"Hi everyone sorry we're late getting down here I was talking with Ryuzaki in my room since he was wondering about the picture near our room on the side table" I said looking at my father to see that he was still annoyed with me for not coming back down earlier than I did. "At least your both down here, I was getting worried that one of you got hurt somehow" father said but I never missed the small smirk he tried to hold back, he was probably hoping that I was the one that got hurt, oh well I did but that was emotional not physical so he can't get much amusement in that.

"No father nothing like that happened to either of us, right Ryuzaki?" I asked said person who was coming down the stairs "correct Light, nothing happened while we were in Lights room, all we did was have a conversation about the photo on the table near Lights room" he answered seeming lost in thought which worried me somehow. "Would you like a piece of cake now Ryuzaki? I'm sure you've been waiting a while for it, it must be torture for you" I said ignoring my mom's glare of annoyance as Ryuzaki nodded his head and said of course.

"I'll go cut you a piece while you take a seat" I said as I walked over to the table with Ryuzaki so I can cut him a piece of cake with chocolate filling and chocolate chips which is my mom's favorite. As I went to cut a bottom piece of the cake Aries flew over my head scaring me resulting in an uneven cut of cake, which I don't think will go well with Ryuzaki much.

L's POV

After Light cut my piece of cake I was surprised when a plate fell in front of me with a slice of cake on it, I was surprised because I was thinking of the scars, cuts and bruises on Light when I walked in without bothering to knock first. When I snapped out of it I kept hearing Light's family including Light asking if I was alright or not to which I nodded the answer I normally give people. When I finished the cake I thanked Light for it since it was heavenly like his cooking seems to always be like if he gets money for it, after a few minutes of silence I decided to call my guardian Watari who complied instantly with what I said without any questions like he always does.

"Was that your Guardian?" I heard a voice from behind me which scared me a little bit though I just turned my head to see that Light was very close to my ear, closer than I thought he was which made me jump slightly causing him to laugh. Did he forget about what happened in his room or did he forgive me for asking those questions already since I haven't said anything he didn't want me to talk about.

Ding Ding Dong

"I got it" I heard Mrs. Yagami say as she opened the door "I'm here to pick up Ryuzaki" I heard a familiar voice say as a man entered the room. "Hello Watari it is good to see you again your son was a delight to have here, he was so polite during dinner and while he had dessert as well" I heard Mrs. Yagami tell Watari as they entered the dining room that Light and I were in. "Ryuzaki we have to head home now, tell everyone goodbye until school tomorrow" Watari told me and I did just that as I exited the Yagami household, when I did I entered the car that Watari ushered here and we headed to the hotel so I can work on the KC gang case.

"Have you decided who you're going to ask to assist in the case L?" Watari asked me during the car ride to the hotel "yes I have" I answered as I looked out the window still wondering about Light and I have no idea why I'm worried about him, he doesn't exert any bad or evil aura at all so I don't think he's in league with the KC gang but an aura can be masked and I don't know that much about Light either so that makes it harder to trust him. "L? L?" I heard Watari say over and over again but I didn't answer until he opened the door and his words didn't really register either as I was lost in thought.

"L?" Watari said again this time it registered because he shook my shoulders which snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality "yes Watari" I finally responded and as a result he let out a breath of relief I think for me finally responding. "I was worried when you didn't respond to my question and when we arrived you were still not responding to my inquiries so I grew even more worried" Watari answered after he breathed the sigh of relief. "Sorry Watari I was thinking about Light and his life that I've observed so far to see if he fits the requirements of a suspect" I said seeming to have quenched Watari's worries slightly.

"Who do you have in mind to assist in the case?" Watari asked me as I exited the car and we headed on our trek to my hotel room "that you'll learn when he arrives at headquarters tomorrow that is if his father allows him to do such a thing" I said not really expecting much from Mr. Yagami for how he treats his son at home. "Sir don't you think I should know so I can search for more information on him while you're at school?" Watari asked me which surprised me a bit since he never questioned my motives before now.

"I don't think that is necessary Watari, I have enough information to classify them as a friend and foe" I said as I took a seat in front of my computers, I know the KC gang is behind the killings but I don't have any sufficient evidence or suspects to match with any of the victims to the KC gang. No one knows anything about the KC gang or their members except the members themselves so we can't investigate or track the gang members to get evidence we just have to find clues on where or who they are by the crime scenes which is proving to be difficult the longer the case is at a standstill. "Have you got into contact with Mello, Matt or Near at all?" I asked Watari as he handed me a medium sized piece of strawberry shortcake "no I haven't been able to contact them at all for the past few months the last I heard of them they were adopted by a man in the vicinity of your school and here so I assume they're going to your school if they aren't going to school at the Whammy institute" he answered as he stood a few feet behind me.

I figured they would've gone to school here, but I don't have anyone in my class with their names or their aliases so I won't be able to find them there if I don't have them in any of my classes (1) I thought as I took a bite of my cake and typed in key words that could hopefully lead me to the KC gang or Lights past history or even present history. After a few hours I decided to call Mr. Yagami and ask him if he could bring his son to the headquarters tomorrow, I decided to call instead of email since it's quicker and because I have nothing else to do since I won't be able to find out anything new about the KC gang. I did find something out about Lights past though and it said that he was missing for about a week and even though Mr. Yagami knew Light was missing he claimed he tried finding him, but couldn't after a few days of trying though Kira said that his father knew but didn't try to find him which is strange to me that Light went missing when he was fourteen and that was the same time that he informed his parents about a job.

As I dialed Mr. Yagamis phone number and it rang I tried again and he didn't pick up again I wonder where he is or what he's doing, maybe I can call Light and see if he could get his father on the phone. I dialed Lights number and it rang twice before a tired and I think pained voice answered the phone "Light is that you?" I asked the opposition who answered yes and I continued to talk once I was sure it was Light. "Are you okay? You sound like you're in pain" I asked he just said that he fell down the stairs but I couldn't believe that because I heard glass falling in the background but it was too far away to be from Light trying to get up or from him moving around.

"Why'd you call Ryuzaki?" he asked still seeming to be in pain but seemed slightly scared as well "I was wondering if your dad was busy since my father would like to talk to him. "My father is busy at the moment" Light answered before another crash sounded seeming to make Light tense since I remember that when Light tenses he takes a short deep breath close to a gasp when he does. "Light where are you? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him again getting no response for a while before he finally answered. "I'm fine I'm at home, my mom is out with Kira shopping for more schools supplies and my father is at work at the moment" he said which surprised me since I don't remember seeing that Mr. Yagami has to work a late shift or night shift for the rest of the week let alone today, so why is Light lying?

"Well I'll tell my father that your father was wanting to speak to him, you can tell your father to email my dad's work or private email address, now I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Light said as another crash sounded and the call ended. What just happened? Why did Light lie? And what or who was causing the crashing sounds? I wondered as I stood frozen in place still trying to process the call before another question popped into mind as I realized Light was whispering the entire time. Was that Mr. Yagami that caused the crashes? I thought as I called Watari back into my room to check Mr. Yagamis schedule to see if I was correct about Mr. Yagami not working the late or night shift.

Soichiros POV

"Light come on stop hiding I have to tell you what you did wrong as a host today, so come out already I heard you whispering earlier, were you talking to Ryuzaki? If you were did you apologize for your poor hospitality before he left this afternoon?" I asked loudly so my son could hopefully hear me for once. "He said his father was wanting to talk to you, I told him you were at work and he was to tell his father that he is to email your work or private email to reach you at the moment" I heard my son say which barely surprised me at how he worded that to a friend.

I know this is cruel but I have been crueler to him, he needs a strict guidance to pass college and get into _my_ task force and take _my_ spot as the head officer on the force. His mother is way too lenient on him to teach him how the real world will treat him, he may be smart but that doesn't mean he'll survive the cruel reality that is his life. Once he gets a real case solved then maybe I'll be more lenient but that won't happen for a while now I know that for sure "come on Light I promise I won't punish you if you apologize to Ryuzaki and his father tomorrow" I said hopefully baiting him out of hiding.

"Are you serious father? As long as I apologize for my in etiquette hospitality towards Ryuzaki and his father tomorrow I won't be punished for being an in etiquette host?" he asked seeming to have been baited slightly but not all the way. "Of course Light you just have to have reliable bystanders observing your apologizing" I said to which he answered "you mean you" and I replied yes which seemed to be the only way he'd come out and he did, though I kept my promise to not punish him for his horrible manners if he apologized.

The next morning

Light's POV

I feel so grateful for father's merciful actions, I don't need any more cuts on my body and he really doesn't need to see the tattoo and scars from the KC gang either or at least not until I move out or catch those criminals or even better both of those options. "Hey Ryuzaki I was wondering if I could see your father so he can meet my father after school today?" I asked Ryuzaki when we were in lunch since I forgot to the other classes I had with him "of course Light, and are you okay? You don't look so good" Ryuzaki asked and I figured he was correct since I got another note from the KC gang this time from 213879, in other words from Merrik Merrill and not Paris or Greg like the last time.

"I'm fine Ryuzaki, how's your dad doing? Did he get ahold of my dad okay?" I asked hopefully changing the topic to something less painful "yes he did, thank you for the help Light" he answered which I'm glad I was able to help but I can't shake the foreboding feeling that something I might like yet not like is going to happen today afterschool. I finished my Raw Kale Shiitake Salad and Apple Cider soda a little later than Ryuzaki finished his Strawberry Shortcake Delight which he finished in about five minutes or at least close to five minutes anyway. After lunch Ryuzaki called his father and asked for him to meet my father again and while he did that I tried calling mine but he didn't answer "that's weird why isn't he picking up?" I asked a loud absentmindedly which caught Ryuzakis attention.

"Isn't he right there?" Ryuzaki asked me pointing to a figure in a task force uniform that was walking towards the school, it looks like fathers uniform but I'm not quite sure since they're too far away for me to see clearly. "Hey Light why aren't you heading home? Don't you have to make dinner tonight?" I heard my brother ask from behind me which scared me half to death "Kira don't do that you scared me" I said shocked at my words since I'm not supposed to be scared or have any feelings that are said to hold me back from school or my life outside of school.

"Light did you say you were scared just now?" I heard a stern voice I immediately recognized as my fathers as a shadow stood at a standstill next to mine which scared me more than a punishment from him right now. "No father I did not say I was scared I… I said I was prepared for a test I'm supposed to be taking in AP History" I said stuttering slightly which seemed to make my father's shadow grow bigger in comparison to my own. "Ok I will buy that for now Light but there are many trusted bystanders nearby who heard what you said and if I find out you were lying you know what will happen" he whispered in my ear which almost made me shiver from how cold his voice was.

"Hello father" I heard Ryuzaki say as a black 2004 Cadillac CTS V Sport parked beside us which allowed me to get away from my father for a bit which I was glad for since he was way too close for a whispered chat. "What is it that you wanted to meet with me about Mr. Soichiro Yagami?" I heard Ryuzakis father ask mine "actually sir it's Light who has something to say I just wanted to be here to verify he did what he was supposed to do on the phone yesterday but didn't" my father said which seemed to surprise many of the others around me. "And that would be Light?" I heard Ryuzaki ask as I turned to face both Ryuzaki and his father "I wanted to apologize for my in etiquette hosting yesterday afternoon" I said as I bowed to be more polite as my father had told me to be when I apologize.

When I didn't hear anything other than feeling my father's smirk I looked up just enough to see everyone present had gaped in surprise at quite possibly my bluntness at my apology. "Why are you apologizing Light? You weren't a bad host yesterday" I heard Kira and Ryuzaki say at once which seemed to have surprised them "yes I was a bad host, I left with no explanation before cutting the cake, I didn't ask if Ryuzaki wanted any, I worried my guest, I didn't answer the door for Ryuzakis father, and many more things" I said hoping I didn't forget anything my father said to me.

"Light who told you how to be a good host?" I heard all of them except my father ask at once "to be a good son I have to do everything correctly and for that I failed to do, I wasn't a good host towards Ryuzaki or his father and the one who taught me those lessons is my father" I said looking Ryuzaki in the eyes as I spoke. "Good Light, a promise is a promise so you don't have anything to worry about" I heard my father say before he spoke again "Kira, Light and I have business at the task force headquarters so you may head home, Light prepared a dinner for us last night so all you have to do is heat it up or not heat it up, it's up you" is what my father said before waving goodbye to Ryuzaki and his father as well as Kira.

L's POV

What the frick? Light was a good host how the frick was he a horrible host? And what the frick did Mr. Yagami mean when he said a promise is a promise so Light doesn't have to worry about anything anymore? I wondered as I stood on the schools sidewalk still frozen in place from Lights apology. "Son we're going to be late for the task force meeting remember?" I heard Watari say as I was being lightly pushed into the backseat of the car. We arrived at the task force headquarters where I'm to meet Light again, I wonder what he'll think of me once he finds out I'm the great detective L.

We reached the floor where I'm to meet with Light as L instead of Ryuzaki but before I opened or even reached the door knob I heard a scream and a lot of rustling which made me fling open the door to find that the cause of the commotion was Lights snake Cleo. "Oh dear" I said a loud making everyone turn to me after I heard a hiss I recognized as Cleo's and not someone being annoyed or relieved "Ryuzaki?" I heard a surprised gasp before I realized that it was Lights.

"Hello Light, it's good to see you now if all of you may, please sit down and do not mind the cobra around Lights neck it won't hurt you though if it does than it will have to be sent to the animal shelter or a zoo so I don't think it will harm any of you" I said as I walked around the table to the he head of it which was near Chief Yagami and Light. "Actually she would be experimented on or poached not sent to a docile place like a shelter or zoo" I heard Light say with a hint of disdain towards something or someone "now why am I here?" I heard Light ask but this time he was tense and Cleo was repeatedly hissing something to Light which was now getting annoying.

"You are here because I need help capturing the KC gang and I think you are smart enough to help me do so" I said not missing that Light tensed at the name but relaxed when Cleo hissed something again, what is it with Cleo that is so relaxing I mean she seems to not trust many people yet Light is so calm around her. "She protects me from people that are a threat to me Ryuzaki and she calms me because she is always right in her assumptions so stop thinking about it and please continue" I heard Light say and I noticed that Mr. Yagami glared at Light when he got a bit rude which is strange to me.

"Do you know anyone who might know where they are or who might even know them?" I asked since I'm quite sure he would know such things if he wants to be a detective like his father. "Yes I have an old friend who tends to keep track of gangs such as the KC gang which by the way KC are the initials of the leader of the gang" Light said which had me curious how he knows such things as this. "If you're wondering how I know, I'm not telling you in front of the entire task force that's something I don't like talking about since it isn't exactly public knowledge" Light said which gave me a good idea.

"Ok everyone has to exit the room for a few moments while I speak to Light about something" I said which caused an uproar in commotion especially from Chief Yagami. "No buts, ors or ifs everyone" I said and they dejectedly exited the room so I could talk to Light "I'm not saying anymore until I speak to my old friend L" Light said and it sounded strange coming from his lips since he sounded like he knew that was my name.

"Since Cleo doesn't trust me because she thinks you don't know my name what do you think it is?" I asked him even though I'm quite sure he doesn't know "S Sssssss" I heard Cleo hiss but I don't know what she said. "She said it's L Lawliet" Light said which more than surprised me since she actually knows what my name is "how does she know that?" I asked not bothering to hide my surprise.

"You don't need to know now I have to go or else I'll get a lecture for being a bad host and bother to my dad's boss, goodbye and I'll talk to my old friend tomorrow about where they're going to be but I have a feeling I know where I just don't know if the schedule is the same or not so again goodbye" he said getting up and heading out the door. I was too stunned to say or do anything, first there was my name, being a bad host again, his old friend, a feeling like he actually knows them, their schedule being the same which definitely sounds like he knows them and another goodbye.

Lights POV

I looked up to L, my father isn't the reason I wanted to be a detective L is and he turned out to be a liar, to think I actually liked him, he deceived me the entire time and that hurt more than anything else. As I exited the room and the door was all the way shut I noticed no one was in the hall way "Light, what is wrong with you I thought we taught you better than that, you could've got me fired" I heard my father say in my ear as he walked off towards the exit. "Oh great more people who don't want me around or want me just to use me" I said a loud but very low so any passerby's, if possible, were around.

The next day after Lights and Ls study hall

After study hall I decided to find Jason so I could see when his gang head to Seven Minutes in Heaven so I could help L in his case so I won't get a worse punishment than I already have I thought as I moved my hand to my face to feel the gauze that covered my burn. I really don't like lying to my mom and brother but I have no choice, if I told them I might just get kidnapped by my own father instead of by strangers.

"Oh hello Light… what happened to your face?" I heard Jason ask as I got closer to him "parent disagreement on treatment of others" I said coldly as I glared at the brunette in front of me. "Ah so you got abused by your father again" Jason said smiling but I could tell he was pained by it, after I broke up with him once I found out about him being a co-leader of the KC gang he said he'll change his personality if it meant I would keep dating him. I still said no though after that he changed rapidly but kept being in the gang which was what really bothered me.

"What days do you, Kamen, Paris, Merrik, Cerik and Greg go to Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I asked very bluntly after he said that not even bothering to answer him since he knows how abusive my father is with me when I don't follow rules. "We go there every time it's open so you don't have to ask that Light" he said surprised I asked him that quite possibly because he thought I would know their schedule without having to ask. I was glad their schedule hasn't changed though but that means I have to head there every day with L, I don't mind going there and working there again but I don't want to with my idol, crush and deceiver I thought as I thanked Jason by kissing lightly on his neck which caused him to whimper before I left.

I know I tease him and he doesn't like that but he can ask his gang partner for stuff like that, that was the other reason I didn't want to date him anymore because I heard from Cleo and the regulars of the bar that in their gang their partners are also their relief for that sort of thing when they need it to work. Because I finished lunch before I talked to Jason I decided to head out to the Calla Lilly gardens and look at the various flowers (2) in the garden, when I walked out I got a text so I reached into my back pocket to grab out my PalmOne Treo 650 from my back pocket (3) and saw that L texted me saying that it had to do with a meeting after school.

I decided to open it and I read that I had to head to headquarters so I can tell everyone what I learned from my old friend, it wasn't that big of a deal but I want to avoid L as much as I can, I don't want to be rude to L since I was and still am friends with him but I just don't want to be deceived by any more people. I decided to head to headquarters now since there was only a few seconds left before the bell rang and because the school guards won't bother me about it since my mom made a deal with the school board that I could bring Cleo to school if I made lunch for the whole school the rest of the year, which isn't very hard.

As I headed to exit the gate I felt Cleo move from my waist band to my neck to nuzzle my chin "sss sss ssss sssss s" (4) Cleo hissed as she kept nuzzling my chin as I walked home to drop off my bag since I finished my homework when I was in study hall. When I reached home I unlocked the door, after I placed my bag in my room and wrote a note to mom and Kira that I was going to task force headquarters for a job and that dinner was in the fridge if it was late by the time I get back, I headed to headquarters so I can talk and hopefully leave right after.

Ls' POV

Lights' been avoiding me all day or at least hasn't been talking to me, maybe I shouldn't have said my name was Ryuzaki and just told him the truth then Cleo would trust me and Light would stop ignoring me. I need to get to know Light more so I need him to stop ignoring me but I don't know how I'm going to do that and even if he does stop ignoring me it won't guarantee that he'll actually answer my questions.

When I entered the cafeteria so I could eat my lunch I noticed that Light was heading out of the cafeteria when I sat down to eat my lunch that consisted of the food Light made for me two days ago that I asked Watari to make. I decided to follow him and noticed that he was walking towards a male with dark chocolate hair and glass forest eyes (5) that I recognize as Jason. They were talking about the KC gang I think but I wasn't sure so I'm not going to assume anything by their conversation, after their conversation finished I got a little close to very angry but not quite when Light kissed Jason's neck, I mean why would he do that? There's no point in it.

After I saw Light leave towards the gardens which are beautiful in my opinion I decided to remind Light of the upcoming meeting at headquarters, but how I don't know his email then I remembered I got a new phone from Watari yesterday after the meeting with Light. I grabbed out my black Nokia 2720 S40 Flip Phone and texted Light when the meeting was as I also hoped he would text back, I sent him the text as I followed him to the gardens and saw that he jumped slightly from the vibration of his phone and his whole body went rigid as he went to grab his phone. I wonder what he is so scared of I thought as I saw him relax and put his phone away before looking at his watch and then walk towards the gate probably to drop his bag off.

Five minutes before the meeting starts

Lights POV

"Light have you found any new information on the KC gang?" I heard someone ask me as I headed to my seat near the head of the table as the owner of the voice, who I think is named Matsuda, sat next to me. "Yes and I was correct about where they hang out and the times they show up and leave" I said as the other detectives and my father plus L arrived and took their seats; Mogi sat across from Matsuda, my father sat across from me, Ukita sat next to Matsuda and Aizawa sat across from Ukita while there seemed to be someone missing who if I remember correctly goes by the name of Ide.

"Light what new information do you have for us since I believe I remember you saying that you would have to ask an old friend for information on the KC gang" I heard my father say which made me look to him as I spoke since I also did _not_ want to look at L either. "Well I'm happy to inform that my assumptions on the KC gang are correct" I said not at all sounding arrogant like most would expect from someone who knew something barely anyone else knows.

"And what assumptions would those be? Since I remember hearing a lot of them yesterday" I heard L say and this time I looked at him because father would hurt me if I didn't. "My assumptions I was correct about would be where they tend to hang out at and the days they hang out there" I said which seemed to interest him a bit as I noticed he moved forward slightly. "Do you have a plan on how to get to them Light?" I heard my father say which resulted in me turning towards him as I spoke "yes I do have one plan in mind since it would work better and I have connections that would help in the plan but I don't know if the plan will go well with any of you" I said slightly uneased if my plan won't work with the others.

"Let's hear your plan Light it can't be that bad since you've helped us in many cases before that were close to par with this one" I heard Aizawa say and I noticed he leaned in closer as well to show that he was interested in hearing my plan. "Yes please do Light" my father said and since I know there was something else after I looked towards him to see him mouth the words "and make me proud to be your father if L likes it as well" so in other words if L likes the plan and agreed to do it I won't get punished as severely, or at least I won't lose a pint of blood from the punishments.

"My plan is to hopefully go undercover at the place where they go every time it's opened and to maybe join it to get evidence using an alias of mine" I said gaining gasps from my father,Ukita, Aizawa, and Mogi but a "good plan" from Matsuda and a nod from L. "I think it's a good plan but someone has to go with you to make sure you won't be in any danger doing the undercover work" I heard L say and it made me dread the worst. "That's a good idea L, who do you think should accompany him on his plan?" I heard Aizawa say as he looked towards my father and then to L, please no please no please no I chanted in my head hoping L won't volunteer my father or himself. Even if L isn't known by outsiders it would be a pain since the dress code there isn't up to par with his clothing choice and if my father goes I'll get in trouble for working there in the first place.

"I volunteer myself" L said, I internally groaned, I saw my father smiled at his words, heard a relieved sigh from Ukita and Mogi, and a "good choice" from Aizawa and Matsuda which made me groan even more in annoyance. "Ok L but the dress code there isn't exactly… your style" I said and saw his left eye twitch slightly and his left eyebrow raise a bit in confusion. "I mean the dress code is close to skin tight or even skin tight not loose like you wear" I said getting a "what do you mean?" by Matsuda, Aizawa, L, and Ukita while I heard my father ask "what kind of place is this? A club?" in an annoyed tone.

I'm so dead I thought as I looked towards my father and then to L. "I mean it's a…" I didn't finish as I was uncomfortable saying it in front of everyone especially my father "Light what is the place they normally go to, do you want to be a good detective like your idol or what?" I heard my father say in a voice I'm used to hearing when he's angry with me since it was a voice he uses when he threatens me. "Just don't over react ok" I said before I heard their responses which signaled me to continue "it's a gay strip club" I said and heard gasps from everyone except my father who only glared at me, I'm dead, and a slightly wide eyed L.

Ls POV

I was surprised to hear where the KC gang hanged out and was even more surprised when I remembered how Light was acting before he actually answered, when I was finally over the shock I started talking again. "Ok what's the bars name so I can look more into it?" I asked him, when he turned around he looked at me with a shocked expression. "Umm that would be… Seven Minutes in Heaven" he answered which almost made me laugh at the name since that seems like a clichéd name for a strip club.

"Ok so when does it open and what time and date do you want to meet there?" I asked and he didn't seem to want to answer that "everyone could you please exit the room so Light and I could talk? I don't think he wants to answer any questions in a room full of people" I asked and they complied with the usual denial of Chief Yagami which is definitely getting annoying. "So… can you answer my question now?" I asked when everyone departed. "it's opened 24/7 but because a majority of the customers have work, school and homework it doesn't get many customers until about eight o' clock, and I would rather prefer any day but the KC gang normally get there at about eight since someone the leader seems close to infatuated with worked from eight to ten o' clock every day except weekends, Mondays, and holidays" he said without taking a breath for some reason. How does he even know their reasoning? That is the only thing that doesn't make sense to me, the only reasons I could come up with is that Jason is in the gang or Jason works there, Light is in the gang or he's a regular there.

The only reason out of those would be that Light is a regular there or he's in the gang though the gang one fits more into it since he knows the reason for their frequent occurrence there. Though I can't rule out the opposing choices like if Light works there or Jason is a regular there so there are multiple scenarios that could explain Lights knowledge of the KC gang.

"Do you think that the undercover work will take a while Light?" I asked him to which he answered "I think it could take a while yes, but I think I might have a way to make it quicker with the tattoo on my neck" what he said surprised me since I didn't see a tattoo on Lights neck, I only saw a bruise then again I was a bit far away so it could've been a tattoo. "I think you should stay with me in case they find out your identity and it would also make it quicker for you to decide a date for the mission to start" I said which surprised Light and then he was angry for some reason "might I ask why you would suggest such a thing L?" Light asked definitely sounding angry.

"I just answered your question without you asking and I talked to your father about it since I figured this case would take a while and as you just said it may take a while and you're also not sure of a date for us to meet there and I don't think my father would know where any strip clubs are at" I said seeming to make my point. "I do not agree with your logic as much as my father or anyone else would but because I don't want to be seen as a bad son for not listening to my father's orders I will do as you say in reason of course" I heard him say and what he said made me confused which rarely happens and normally what Light said I would've gotten easily, but I didn't.

"Ok so I guess you're living with me until the case is over" I said and I think I caught a glimpse of a smile but it only lasted a second before it disappeared and he frowned which confused me. "Ok let's go then" I heard Light say as we exited the room to see an empty hallway which surprised me but didn't seem to surprise Light, I wonder why he wasn't surprised and then I felt a chill on my spine before Light started walking again.

After we grabbed Lights stuff and he explained to Kira and his mom the reason for his pack and backpack we headed to my hotel to unpack Lights things, when we got there I told him there was only one bedroom so we would have to share a room he stiffened beside me as if he was afraid of something. "Light you okay? I could stay in the living area if sharing the bed makes you uncomfortable, I don't sleep much anyway" I said and he seemed to relax a little but said he was fine and he was going to make dinner for himself and I, I didn't turn down the invitation because I know there's ingredients in the fridge and cabinets for whatever Light is going to make.

After a little over forty-six minutes Light walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with two plates and two drinks "here you go L" Light said as he placed a piece of pie in front of me. It looked delicious and just like two days ago it looked like it belonged in a fancy restaurant "what did you make Light?" I asked and he stopped with his fork in midair making a remorseful expression as he placed his fork down and was about to speak.

Lights POV

How did I at all forget to tell L what I made that isn't at all polite my father will seriously hurt me for forgetting to be polite to his boss "I apologize for my bad manners and impolite attitude towards you since I came here L" I said as I got up to bow slightly and tell him what I made for him. "I made you a No-Bake Fresh Strawberry Pie for dinner and to drink I made you a Strawberry Lime Shake" I said as I went to sit down "and for yourself Light?" I heard him ask which made me look up to see a sight that almost took my breath away.

To many people what I'm seeing would be a strange sight to take someone's breath away but to me it wasn't strange at all, the way Ls face was laced with a childlike confusion just stole my breath for some reason and with his head cocked to the left and not the right with the sun setting in the background just increased why it was breath taking to me even though I was still mad at him.

"Umm I-I made myself a Sunshine Hummus Melt and Dandelion Root coffee" I said and I didn't miss Ls reaction which was a bit funny to me since he scrunched his face a bit at my drink but I don't see a reason for his reaction other than what the name indicates. "I think I know when I would like to visit Seven Minutes in Heaven" I said which resulted in L shaking his head slightly to get his thoughts together before taking up a serious expression which made me smile before talking again.

"Friday which is in two days but at a different time than what I said at headquarters" I said and L nodded before finishing his pie and drink "your cooking is amazing Light" I heard L praise and I nodded in thanks hopefully hiding my blush as I took a bite of my melt finishing it in that bite. After I cleaned up I headed towards Ls bedroom to see L sitting on a black Alaskan King bed with white pillows while he was on his MacBook pro that was introduced this year and gave away fifty copies to the first fifty people to buy one.

He was one of the lucky ones I'm guessing, I did get a new laptop though a Sony VAIO VGN-TX27GP (6) which I think is alright considering it hasn't crashed majorly or at all since I got it so I'm glad for that. "Are you going to bed Light?" I heard L ask as he looked up from his laptop "yes I am I'll be right back but first where's the rest room at?" I asked and he pointed to a large sleek black door and I nodded as I went to my black Izod Varsity 28-inch Expandable Spinner Upright Suitcase and grabbed my black night robe so L won't see my tattoo and my cuts I don't want him asking about what the tattoo means just yet.

Though the other reason is so he won't see my scars and KC gang kill numbers that I'm pretty sure he's seen before that are located on my lower back, I was changed into my robe when I entered the room not missing the stare L was giving me. "Yes L?" I asked when I got into the bed making sure my tattoo was covered by the piece of fabric connected to the robe "why are you wearing a bath robe to bed?" he answered with another question which annoyed me slightly.

"If it bothers you that much then can you sleep on the couch" I said more than asked "you don't want me to see your tattoo?" he asked me making my blood turn cold. "No I don't want you asking questions" I said falling asleep without hearing anymore words from L which I was sad and happy about.

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me if this is horrible or I need to change this in anyway because most the reviews I got in my other stories I'm trying to implement into my other stories such as this one that have to do with the advise, and I have no idea what to call this chapter so if any of you have any ideas please tell me in a review because I'm at a loss for a chapter name since I want it to have something to do with the chapter but mainly to do with Ls' decision to go with Light instead of Kira or both Light and Kira. Plus as usual my least popular multi chapter story is this one while my most popular multi chapter story is Demon but Human.**

1) He won't be able to find them because he has to do well in college courses so he can gain information on Light and Kira because if he does bad in that school he'll get suspended or expelled, and because he chose Light as the ally in the case he doesn't have any reason to ask Kira anything about them.

2) tulips, roses, chrysanthemums, tiger lilies, petunias, orchids, bluebells, buttercups, daffodils, about five other flowers and of course Calla Lilies. (Not included in the other five flowers)

3) Sorry I forgot to mention this in the first chapter I basically just started saying what exactly the things the characters in this specific chapter use and I'm going to continue with that so the image you get when you read this if you get an image at all. I'm mainly saying that because of how creative I am I see way too many stories as a motion picture instead of as a story so I tend to get them confused with a show or the anime, I'm mentioning this in case there are others that are like that as well.

4) She said "are you okay light?"

5) I know this isn't a normal eye color, I have a link to the eye color chart I'm going to use for characters I made up such as the KC gang but because I'm not sure if I'm able to paste it on here I'm going to ask if you want to know what the eye color looks like and you want the link for it you can PM me for it if you're able to because I have anxiety about breaking rules and I can't find any rule about pasting a google picture link on here.

6) I would have gone with an Alienware laptop but the years that they were introduced because of working with dell doesn't match the year I placed this in, the year that I saw that an Alienware laptop which is by the way durable which is the reason I wanted to use it was introduced sometime in the year of 2011. Which I chose the year 2006 because Light would be fifteen and I know the age in college for the real world is around eighteen or higher and in the anime Light was eighteen when he entered college but for some reason I didn't want him to be the age he was suspected of being Kira in the anime to be in this at this time because at the moment Light doesn't have the Death Note and also because the age that Light broke up with Jason and the year Light graduates doesn't calculate either.

 **So** **as I mentioned earlier please review ideas for a name for this chapter because I don't want to leave the chapter name blank, that's strange to me because I don't want my stories to have a no name chapter or title, and also again if this is horrible please tell me I like to hear any review whether it's bad or not so please review and thank you for reading this story it means a lot more than many could imagine. Goodbye for now thank you again for reading.**


	4. Bar Undercover

**A/N: Hello this is the future chapter I was talking about in the previous, because of my sort of impatience and inability to remember this story out of I think over three hundred stories I've read and nineteen story ideas I've thought up I decided to combine them instead. From the POV to 'he asked me as we headed inside the building' was from the one I saved fan fic story 2.5 and the rest to the snakes names is from the one I saved as fan fic story 2.4, the rest after isn't from a saved Microsoft word document so please enjoy this story if you're able to that is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters in this except the ones that aren't in the anime, the anime would be horrible if I did.**

 **Like I mentioned earlier please enjoy this story chapter.**

* * *

Chapter four: Bar Undercover

Lights POV

"Light I thought the bar doesn't open for at least another three hours?" Ryuzaki asked as we headed down an alley that leads to Seven Minutes in Heaven "it doesn't but I need to ask if…" I tried to say before a familiar voice stopped me. "Hello Light how are you today?" I heard Henry ask me as I walked up to him "I'm fine henry how is your bar doing?" I asked in return "It's been great, but if you came back it would be even better" he said with I frown.

"Then how would you like it if I came back?" I asked already knowing what he would answer "I would love that, but why would you come back after two years of not being here?" I knew he would ask that. "Do you need money for your brother again or is it for your family?" he asked a question I should've expected but didn't "No, even though the KC gang was here I still loved working here" I said with absolute truth in every word I said. "Well you were a great bartender" he said smiling at me and I smiled back feeling a slight blush coming to my cheeks.

"This is Ryuzaki" I said motioning over to him "oh isn't he that world's greatest detective or something like that who you always mention at work and outside of work?" he asked me. "Yes he is Henry" I said looking down a bit "Light please tell me you weren't serious about Kamen and his gang?" he asked seeming to beg me to say no. "Sorry Henry but I can't lie to you" I said sadly looking towards my friend "ok so are you going to keep the job you had before or are you going to change it?" he asked me as we headed inside the building resulting me to smile since I was correct that he gave up, at least for a while anyway. "Yes as well as the disguise and name" I answered him still smiling "wouldn't it be wise to change the disguise, you'd be…" Henry said but I knew what he was going to say.

"Yes I know" I said remembering the threat the KC gang gave me before I left. "Ok I'll get the hair dye, jacket, shirt, jeans, and boots from the back" Henry said smiling again "uh Light, what disguise?" Ryuzaki asked confused. "We're undercover aren't we? You don't need a disguise for your job since I know you're not used to form fitting clothing, I'm the only one who'll be wearing a disguise since I'm more used to it" I said solemnly. "But Ligh…" "you don't have the right to speak to me here Ryuzaki" I said coldly looking down at the floor.

"Hey Light you do know Mello and Matt are working today right?" Henry asked me "why are they still working here?" I asked worried they might tell my family that I'm working here again. "Well they are the best male strip couple here Light" he said laughing at my question "I did not ask if or why they are still stripping here I asked why they are still working here?" I asked again. "Because they love their job" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "They can do that anytime they aren't in public and sometimes if they are, the only explanation is that you force them to because you're Matt, Mello, and Nears adoptive father" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Don't say it like that, I don't force any of them. If you've forgotten already I didn't make Near work here" he said pouting a little "that's because he isn't exactly gay and you want to preserve his innocence" I said mockingly. "Fairly true, which where is Cleo at?" He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I didn't bring her" I said sadly because I'm quite sure she would love to see Merrik, Lily, Daisy, Cherry, Blossom, Apple, Chrissy, Jake, Damon, Brandon, Marvin, Mike and Jamie.

"That's too bad, would you like one of her darlings to complete your ensemble?" Henry asked coming back with thirteen snakes on his arms and carrying my hair dye and clothes at the same time. I heard Ryuzaki shriek behind me when I'm guessing he saw the snakes, but I ignored him for the moment when the snakes slithered down Henrys arms and onto mine. "Hello everyone how've you been lately?" I asked the darling snakes to which hissed back any answer relating to a good or they asked where Cleo was. "She's at home if I were to bring her here I would never be able to go home and cook food for my family and for her" I said as my answer for them resulting in them frowning most likely because they miss their mom and Merrik misses his mate.

"I'm sorry everyone but like I said before I won't be able to get her to leave if I brought her here, I know you all miss her and she misses you to, but we would have to go home at some point" I said noticing they all nodded but they were sad nods though they were also understanding ones. "Now I have to get changed for my work, which one of you would like to help me with my job? Cleo helped me while I worked here so I hope I can work with any of you while I'm helping Ryuzaki with a case" I asked them all and they all nodded but Blossom was the one that nodded first so I chose her to be the one to help me with work while the others stayed behind the counter like they usually did while the bartenders work.

Before I went to go change L asked me how long as I was going to take I think he was scared of the inland taipan and Philippine cobra snakes, three male offspring are inland Taipans and the other males are Philippine cobras, and it's the same with the female offspring three cobras three Taipans the only difference is the color difference in their skin plus their eyes as well. "I'll be back soon Ryuzaki, I promise and either way the deadliest snakes are the most harmless around my family except when you threaten them or something or someone they care about" I said as I left the bar counter to get to the locker room the only one that followed me is Blossom who's a female slightly pinkish colored inland Taipan, whose very harmless.

"Hey girl how has everyone been?" I asked her she replied with a snakes normal hiss but she said they have been good since Henry-sempai has been taking good care of them which I was glad for since Cleo would ignore me for weeks if I let them stay in an unstable and abusive environment. "That's good" I said a I put Striders red and black leather jacket on that has non-harmful spikes at the shoulders and then a dyed my hair a jet black with azure blue highlights at the edges all around my head to complete the look, I got the idea from an anime show my brother watches on YouTube very often when we were thirteen.

The only thing I mainly changed was how the clothes and hair looked, instead of red hair I have black and blue hair, instead of a closed red and black leather jacket with bolt like designs I have a red and black opened jacket with non-harmful spikes on the shoulder blades, instead of plain black leather jeans I have black leather jeans with blood red and azure blue lines side by side going down the outside part of my jeans, and instead of red high tops I have black leather buckle boots that go to my mid-thigh. Those are mainly what my outfit consists of except I'm missing my true sapphire colored contacts and the 'dangerous' snake that goes with, I walked out of the locker room fully dressed except for the contacts which I'm going to ask Henry about before hearing the snakes hiss "yay! Lights back" and I saw that Ls mouth dropped open from quite possibly the change I made.

"Where did you get that outfit Light?" I heard him say as he walked over and started looking me up and down as he walked around me getting a three hundred and sixty degree view of my ensemble which I didn't mind to my surprise. "I made it Ryuzaki which it's not complete yet" I said noticing through my peripheral vision that Henry was also looking me up and down with his Turquoise eyes and seemed to finally notice I was missing my contacts and left the room to his office before coming back out holding a black six to seven-inch box that has my true sapphire contacts in them.

"Here Strider I forgot about them, I'm sorry" Henry said bowing slightly in apology before handing me my contacts, I put them in and noticed that everything was a lot clearer now with them on and I was glad for that. "It's fine Henry I'm just glad I have them and about half an hour before the KC gang get here" I said looking towards Henry and then to L when I said that which made Henry frown because of what I said "what is Ryuzaki going to do since he doesn't know the jobs here and kind of needs to see who the gang is" Henry said making a good point.

"I think he would be good at serving the drinks and it's easy to contact him because of the Nokia 9300 we got when I worked here last" I said before Henry went to get them and I went behind the counter right when Mello and Matt came down in their punk rocker ensembles for their show. "Oh hey it's Light and… _**L**_?" Mello almost screamed when he saw L here with me "oh Light what have you done now? Bringing a detective here" Matt asked as he stared wide eyed at L.

"We're on a case Matt and Mello and my name is Strider here remember?" I told them but I said it in the form of a question "Watari and I were trying to get ahold of you two for months and I find out you've been stripping here instead of working on cases" I heard L say seeming to be mad with him and scaring Cleo and Merriks offspring in the process at this point they might attack L for yelling at their god parents. "L you should quiet down or else Cherry, Lily, Daisy, Chrissy and quite possibly Blossom might attack you" I said coldly making the snakes smile at me for telling L to stop "why should I stop? I couldn't get ahold of my successors for around half a year with Watari saying they were adopted by a nice man some time ago and that was when I got to the hotel from your house on the first day of school" L almost yelled causing the snakes to hiss and scare L in the process.

"I told you to be quiet, and how long ago was that might I ask" I said as I plugged in the blender for the blended drinks which seem to be popular here if I remember correctly "Strider do you want to second Nokia 9300?" I heard Henry ask me, I turned around to answer him as he handed L the other one. "Yes I would love to talk to my partner on a mission that could cost me my life if I'm found out" I said sarcastically which made everyone look at me "well I hope you're careful Strider I don't want another thing to pay you back for…" Henry said which made me regret bringing it up "which would you like to be paid for your work or no?" Henry asked and I nodded because I want to pay him back for the vent that was ruined from the kidnapping.

"Okay does Ryuzaki want to be paid to or no?" Henry asked L as he started to get used to the device and figure out how it works so he can contact me if needed "no I do not need to be paid for this job I'm already going to get paid for my work on other cases that I finished a few weeks or more ago" he said seeming to finally be able to figure out how to work the device. That's good he knows how to work it I thought as I started to grab the drink ingredients from under the bar counter as the door started opening right before eight o' clock which means that a worker is late and they brought friends over again.

I smirked as I was correct because I saw a dirty blonde haired girl with magenta highlights walk in followed by three or four others, and then a boy with oak brown hair with red highlights came in with about six or seven others then right at eight o' clock I saw the KC gang walk in. Kamen followed by his partner Jason, then Greg followed by his partner Paris, then Merrik followed by his twin brother and partner Cerik one right after the other they filed in and the first to notice me was Kamen. I quickly paged L and said that they were here and that he should come to the bar, a few minutes later L arrived right after the KC gang took their seats.

"Hey Strider it's good to see you again, have you decided yet or no? Because we warned you that if you came back here again that we would take you as a gang member" Kamen said making my veins grow cold. "Yes I know Kamen I'm guessing the usual for each of you?" I asked as I turned around and walked towards the blender because I knew they would want a drink before we talked about the threat. "Of course but I'd rather have you Strider" I heard Kamen say and felt his desire to dance with me when he said it while I made their drinks.

"I'd rather have that servant over there he seems like he could be a lot of fun" I heard Cerik say as I started Kamens Love Potion Number Nine "what's his name?" I heard Paris ask but he was looking at Greg the entire time, seems like their love for each other hasn't changed I'm happy for them I thought as I started making Jason's Virgin Mary.

"His name is Ryuga" I said feeling Ls confusion as I turned around to see Cerik eyeing L up and down with his eyes "be careful Cerik, I don't think Merrik is the jealous type but he could be" I said as Cerik stopped looking at L and looked to Merrik before looking at me smirking. "Oh really because I'm quite sure Kamen gets the most jealous and can be quite stubborn when it comes to lost loves" Cerik said still smirking as I turned around to finish the drinks "that is quite true if I remember correctly though I think he got over Light very quickly if he's found a new subject of interest" I said as I finished Paris's drink.

"True but I don't think he's given up on Light just yet I mean I think he goes to the same school as Light now in fact I think all of do we just haven't found him yet" I heard Merrik say this time which made me stiffen as I finished Ceriks drink which is the last one.

Ls POV

I was surprised to hear that Kamen liked Light and that he never told me that information of the gang, though I also don't blame him I thought as Light turned around with six drinks on a serving tray in his hands. I watched as he walked over and introduced me to them without giving them any notice of it, "Kamen here's your Love Potion Number Nine, Jason your Virgin Mary, Greg your Tequila Sunrise, Paris your Electric Lemonade, Merrik your Green Devil and last but certainly not least Cerik your chocolate Cake" Light said handing them to the six members.

"Now can you introduce us to your new employee Light?" I heard the one I think is called Greg say "of course this is Ryuga" I heard Light say as I noticed the tattoo on Lights neck. I couldn't tell what it said though since it looked strange it said (1), but I don't know what it actually means. "I'm Kamen Carter the leader of the KC gang" the one with cappuccino colored hair and crystal blue eyes said and now I knew why Light knew the reason why their gang was named how it is and why it was named the KC gang.

"This is my partner, in more ways than one, and co-leader of the KC gang Jason Rayder" Kamen continued gesturing to Jason who was on his right. "This is Greg Mackey, Jason's successor" Kamen said gesturing to the male with Java Frost hair and amethyst eyes "he's partners in again more ways than one with Paris Straitor who is my successor" Kamen said gesturing to the male with his head on Greg's shoulder, this one has shoulder length golden blonde hair and moonlight eyes.

"This is Merrik Merrill who's Greg's successor and twin brother and partner in more ways than one to Cerik Merrill who's sitting beside him" Kamen said gesturing to the two on the left side of him. The one Kamen said was Merrik has jet black hair going no farther than his ears and pacific blue eyes while his brother and partner has natural black hair that's the same length as Merriks and he has violet eyes instead of pacific blue. "You're quite cute you know, how would you like to join the KC gang?" the one named Cerik asked me after he was introduced I was shocked to say the least though I was about to say I would love to before Light cut in.

"Sorry guys but Ryuga is straight so he won't be able to join your gang plus it would be uneven with two and a half extra people" Light said which surprised me by his wording "yes we know about the experiments Strider, Jason went through them to" Merrik said seeming to shock Light a bit. "sss sss sss sss ssss Ssssss s" (2) I heard one of the snakes say but it seemed like they all heard what he or she said but I didn't. "Because he can since it's true" Kamen told the snake that hissed "yea!" everyone but Jason exclaimed. "Guys I wouldn't mess with Merrik, his mate isn't here and you're threatening his offspring" Light said smirking as they backed off from the snake that came from under the counter that I think is called Merrik.

"Now finish your drinks and I might think of joining you on the dancefloor" Light said surprising me slightly since I've never heard him use that kind of voice before since it was filled with lust, but I guess it's fake since Light doesn't talk that way. "Of course Strider I can't wait till you dance with me" Kamen said "and I hope I get a group dance with Ryuga and Merrik" Cerik voiced before he downed his drink in about one or two minutes. "As usual Strider you make the best drinks" I heard everyone say and seemed to make Kamen a little irritated in the process "everyone you know whose number is on Striders back first so don't make him blush" I heard Kamen say and I was surprised by what I heard.

Those were the numbers I saw carved on Lights back at dinner I thought they were something else "ok Kamen calm down, there's one other request as well" I heard Light say which made me look at him the entire time before he started to speak "of course my love" I heard Kamen say as he also downed his drink.

Lights POV

I really don't like this but it's the only way he won't disagree with me upon, he won't disagree with me when it comes to physical contact with me as a prize "I don't want you to use the improve Transmutation Formula on Ryuga" I said flashing him a smile to hopefully close the deal. "Of course Strider there's no real reason for us to break into the Yagami corps anyway" Kamen said and I was slightly surprised to hear that it was one of my mom's companies that used me and Jason as test subjects. I watched as Jason just nursed his drink instead of drinking it, all the drinks I gave them were their favorites here so I don't know why he isn't drinking it "then I will definitely dance with you once my shift is over" I said as I smiled at Kamen making his crystal blue eyes go cloudy with desire I think it was though I dislike that look enough to know it's never good in Ceriks or Kamens eyes.

Once they all finished their drinks and left to dance to Teeth by Lady gaga, more customers came to the bar "hello Strider I'm glad to see you back here why are you still working as a bartender though?... not that you're bad at it I mean you're great at it" Blake said embarrassed by his accusation. "It's fine Blake and what would you like by the way?" I asked him and he shook his head before responding as I went to make a 4th of July Tooter for Mayor Tyson and a Lover's Kiss for the mayors husband Bryan.

"I'll have a Chocolate Covered Strawberry please Strider as well as a request for you" Blake said and I smiled slightly as I finished the last drink for booth number two. "Of course Blake, Ryuga may you please take these to Mayor Tyson and his husband Bryan, Bryan is in the Irish coffee mug glass" I told Blake and L as I started making Blake's order as Sayu my older sister (3) started writing down other orders as I finished with Blake's order I handed him his drink and said thank you for coming before starting on the other drinks.

"Although I haven't finished my order yet have I?" I asked as Blake blushed for a reason I don't get, I kissed his cheek which made him even more red before I whispered a question into his ear "what do you request me to do Blake?" is what I had whispered. "I'd like you to for once take your shirt off like many clubs bartenders do" he said which caused my eyes to widen and then I smirked as I remembered all of what my job required and none of which deterred me from doing Blake's request.

I did as he asked and took off my shirt glad that I put on a patch that looked like skin over the scars and kill numbers. Everyone started to stare at me but I just smiled and started making the beverages. An Amaretto Margarita for Dustin a male I remembered as a regular with red orange hair and grey eyes, a Bloody Maria for Darien who has natural black hair and Eden eyes, and a Grand Gold Margarita for Damion who's Darien's brother who has auburn hair and autumn eyes.

I noticed that it was close to ten p.m. which is when my shift ends so I decided to make these quickly and ask for an early break to help my case along, I did so in fifteen minutes so I had five more minutes before it was ten o' clock so I headed towards L to help him with the layout of the club which is exactly what he had trouble with. "the south side of the club is facing towards the dance floor and strip platform" I told him and he looked around for that place and thanked me as he headed to the table that he was supposed to go to "Strider is your shift over early?" I heard a familiar voice from beside me say and my veins turned cold when I heard it because it was Kamens voice.

"Yes I asked if I could end it early because Sayu and Jazmine have it all under control and there aren't many customers either plus my shift had just ended" I said as I turned around slightly so I could look him in the eyes when we spoke. He leaned down close to my ear and said that he was glad for two reasons, I asked him what they were and he answered even though I already guessed what they are. "Because you're not wearing your shirt and it's time to dance now" he said and it gave me goosebumps "yes of course, how could I forget that" I said smiling.

We danced to a song that I was very familiar with because it plays a lot in many of the strip bars around here, the song is called I Want Your Bite by Chris Crocker. It's not a very popular with me though, but it is to the KC gang which is another reason it annoys me to no end. At any time during the song Kamen bit my neck which was very annoying and will probably leave a mark he especially payed close attention to the mark on my neck which was truly aggravating. When the song ended A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and this time he did not bite my neck just held me close which felt strange since I figured he would realize who I was when he did that but he seems to have forgotten.

"Kamen I was wondering if I would be able to join your gang since it seems inevitable either way that I'll join, but there would have to be one condition if that does happens" I asked while the song kept playing. "Of course, what is the condition? Other than no experiments on your 'delicious' employee as Cerik might keep saying behind your back as well as his" Kamen answered which only barely surprised me that he didn't take longer to convince.

"Don't demote Jason and have me as your partner since everyone seems to think you're into me as your partner" I said not really expecting much of a response, I was slightly wrong in that assumption. "And why not my dear Strider?" Kamen asked biting my ear lightly which made me shiver from slight pain and memories, "you're perfect for the job you act just like a lost love of mine that I'll never forget, while Jason just reminds me of someone who was way closer to him and yourself, so you're perfect for the job as well as smart just like him" Kamen continued which made my blood freeze including my whole body.

"You okay? You froze when I said that you seem worried about something, why is that?" Kamen asked in a concerned voice which barely surprised me. "Of course I just hope I'm not going to be another lost love of sorts to you because that'll be quite inconvenient when I have your gangs mark on me" I said in his ear which seemed to make him nervous for some reason.

"That you definitely have no worries about, though you must know there's an entrance exam right?" he informed me which I already knew and another reason I don't want L to become a member. "Yes of course just like an initiation into a club or school, multiple gangs and clubs have an initiation most are difficult but I've been through a lot of them so I'm quite sure I can handle anything you throw at me" I said as the song ended and he let me go since it was almost time for him to take his leave of this place.

"You have any weapons for your new number?" he asked which made me smile slightly since I know about their entrance exam which shouldn't be hard to get away from or at least around it as long as it goes according to plan anyway. "Of course but I don't have a number yet" I said as we sat at the bar to continue speaking "you will eventually I'll come back here to tell you what it is and when the exam will be, now my gang and I have to take our leave have fun with your waiter" he said before he left as I noticed L seems to be having a bit a trouble again with the orders.

"Ryuga are you havin any trouble or are you good?" I asked as I walked up to him "I'm fine what did our suspect say?" he asked me in a cold tone which made me remember that I caught glimpses of him staring at me while I was dancing with Kamen. "He said he won't demote Jason and promote me to Jasons spot, you won't have to join the gang and I have an entrance exam to take before I can fully join, and he'll tell me where the entrance exam is going to take place as well as my number for their gang" I said which made L whip around to face me with a shocked expression.

"What?!" I heard L exclaim as I grabbed the drinks that were about to spill as a result of him jerking around to face me "I have to meet him here quite possibly normal time so he can tell me my kill number and so I can get a file from him describing the job I'm supposed to do as the entrance exam" I said in a calm manner even though I don't like Kamen in the least for this.

"What does this job entail?" I heard him ask as he placed some drinks on their designated table "that I will say at a meeting that you are going to arrange when I get the file so I can have time to devise a plan to get around killing someone with my kill number without them knowing" I said as L gaped at me for some reason. "It's not really a big deal, both of us are smart enough to get around killing someone without the gang knowing so there's no need to worry" I said as L placed more drinks down on more tables and then asked me something that shows he wants to leave or at least stop this conversation from continuing.

"When is the shift going to end it's close to midnight already" is what L asked me and it made me smile since it ended a while ago "well it seems you like this job since you worked two hours more than you were supposed to, you might even get employee of the month for it" I said smiling though it might have looked like I was smirking instead. "What!" L yelled causing others to stare which wasn't very good, I'm just glad Kamen and his gang are gone at the moment it would be very bad if Kamen and the others saw and heard L yelling at me.

"I'm not quite sure you want to draw even more attention to yourself Ryuga" I said when I leaned closer to whisper that into his ear which seemed to make him uneasy for some reason. "You-You're correct, though you could've told me I didn't get my schedule you know" I heard him say which slightly surprised me since he stuttered a bit though it was probably from the uneasiness of me being so close to him. I don't know why that bothers me though, I may still like him but he still lied and deceived me.

Ls' POV

"You-You're correct, though you could've told me I didn't get my schedule you know" I stuttered which I didn't like at that moment since I know he isn't normal, he doesn't heal as any normal human and neither does Jason, their bodies seem to work differently I wonder if it was because of what happened to Light during the week he was missing but was Jason missing during that period of time as well? I thought. Why did Light continue dancing with him after the first song finished? He didn't seem to like dancing with him in the first place and he didn't even have a shirt on either, what is wrong with him? I also wondered after Light told me what he did, why is he like that I did nothing to him other than deceive him.

Wait that could be the reason why, I heard many times that Light seems to like or is obsessed with the detective work of myself, is that why he is ignoring me? Because his idol deceived him? I wondered again as people started leaving the club. At that moment I felt a buzz in the back left pocket of my jeans which felt strange for some reason, I then remembered that's where I put the Nokia 9300, I took it out and saw that there was a message that said to meet Henry and Light at the bar since this is the time where many of the customers start to leave.

I headed to where I was supposed to go and found that Light took out his contacts and was talking to one of the snakes that I think is named Blossom though I'm not quite sure in that department. "Why'd you call?" I asked as I approached the two "because it is almost time to go and whether you have a photographic memory or not you can't go walkin' around here by yourself" Light said seeming to be back to how he treated me before which I don't particularly like but I deserve.

"Ok that seems alright, but why can't I walk around here on my own since I can take care of myself?" I asked slightly confused at it even though I know it makes since around here. "For one this place is full of hookers, strippers, and people who tend to like dark haired males, by dark hair I'm quite sure you know what I mean but I'll tell you anyway, people with black or brown hair or anything close to those colors" Light answered seeming to scare one of the snakes.

"Ok I get it which Henry what is that?" I asked Mr. Henry who was holding a folder with golden lettering on it "this is Lights payment for the two hours he has worked, are you sure you don't want to be paid for this?" he asked me to which I answered no and then he handed Light the folder. Light opened the parchment folder and started counting the stack of money that was in it which surprised me at how much there was and I don't know why there was that much for a job like Lights.

"Why are you counting? Do you think I didn't give you the amount I was supposed to?" I heard Henry ask and then heard Light laugh before responding "because I want to count it to see how much I should give to someone else" is what Light answered with and it seemed he was having fun for once. "Who is the money for? And what is that in your hands Light?" I asked noticing Light also had an envelope in his hands as well "this is for Henry L, and this is for you" Light answered handing the envelope to Henry and forty-five dollars to me which seems like too much considering he doesn't seem to have much money after that.

"Light what's this for?" Henry and I asked at the same time "the money for L is because he's letting me stay at his hotel as well as allowing me to work on this case, the money I gave to you Henry is the money I owe for the broken vent in the employees changing room" Light answered not seeming at all bothered by Henry and I asking the same question at the same time. "But Light this is…" Henry started but was cut off by Light asking if the money was too little and saying that he can give him more to fix it, I was confused on how the vent got broken and why Light thinks it's his fault.

"No Light it's enough though it's a little too much, I mean it only takes thirty-nine point twenty-one dollars to replace one vent and you gave me one thousand dollars instead" Henry said which caused me to cough up water because I was taking a drink before Henry said that. "You have about twenty vents four of which are broken because of me and Jason, about five or more other vents in this place are broken as well so what do you suppose the rest of the money is for?" Light said holding a straight face but a part of it was broken because I saw a bit of pain as well.

"It's to keep this place running isn't it Light?" Henry asked which surprised me since this place seems very popular compared to most other clubs and social gatherings throughout our society "yes because of what happened" Light answered though I don't know what they're talking about in the slightest. "When did the vents break?" I asked wanting to know at least some information "that would be December 12, 2003" Henry answered seeming to know that date by heart though I don't know why he would remember that date specifically though that date also sounds familiar for some reason.

"Ok L lets go" I heard Light say coming out from the changing room that I didn't even see him go into "alright, I'll see you guys later" I said exiting the club with Light.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you like this story it's okay if you don't though, well that's all I can think of to say so here.**

 **1)** **It says KC gang in Bookshelf Symbol 7 font**

 **2) She said "why did you say that Merrik?"**

 **3) I wanted Light and Kira to be twins and not have Sayu in the house her being older is the only thing I thought of. Which if you didn't notice at all, not that I would assume you wouldn't but I just thought of Sayu working there.**

 **Again I hope you like this story goodbye see you in the next chapter.**


	5. New Development

**A/N: Hello I know I haven't updated in a while but it's spring break and I feel bad for not updating as much as I was hoping to, I am sorry for those who like this story it wasn't intentional to not update for this long. I hope you like this chapter even though I think it's shorter than 6,244 words which is the shortest I have written on this story and is the number of words in chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note if I did it would be terrible with my horrendous descriptions of scenes**

* * *

Chapter Five: New Development

Light's POV

I was wiping down the counter when I saw that Kamen was sitting in front of me, he scared me to death since I didn't notice he was there. I looked up and smiled at him "where's everyone at? I thought the KC gang goes everywhere together" I said playfully and he smirked at me. "Paris and Greg are playing at home, Merik and Cerik are riding on the dancefloor and Jason chose to stay home to do homework" he answered me and I wasn't at all surprised with what the first two were doing.

I was however surprised with what Jason was doing since I know he has no homework today "when is your shift done today? I'd like to dance with you before we get busy" he asked me and I smiled since he means he'll give me my gang info. I looked to Henry and motioned to Kamen and he nodded so I smiled at Kamen "now" I said and he smiled as I left behind the bar and he brought me to the dance floor as Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab came over the speakers.

He held me close and asked if he was a 'sinner or a saint?' I wasn't really sure which one so I just said what I thought at the moment about the question. "I would say a sinner due to the fact I feel something prominent on my thigh, however I say that answer is in the eye of the beholder" I said and he smirked at me while something flickered in his eyes. It was probably lust, desire, or recognition though I wasn't too sure about that fact, so instead of mulling over something that will probably be apparent pretty soon I _reluctantly_ laid my head on his shoulder.

I cringed ever so slightly from Kamen touching my butt so I decided to just ignore it as best I can, so I turned my head and looked to my left to see that L was walking to a table with four glasses on a trey. He upgraded from two to four in two days I'm happy that he's getting somewhat used to this place it's like a second home to me. As soon and L put the drinks down along with a Ruben and Cuban pork sandwich on the table another song came through the speakers.

A song that seems ironic to me in this scenario, Soul 4 Sale by Simon Curtis, when the song came on Kamen stopped dancing and asked if there was a room in the back we could use for our business. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand dragging him somewhat since I'm not taking too kindly to the blushing a few of the people in here.

I was halted to a stop however when Kamen said he had to grab something from the bar first which wasn't a setback, when he came back he had a black leather satchel with golden colored metal buckles. "Well let's continue" I said and he smiled glad that I can 'join him' from what I could read from his expression, I walked to the dark blue door that was in the back of the club and opened it. We sat down in the black flower inspired contemporary sofa (1) and Kamen put his satchel on his lap before he opened it and handed me a file.

It was a picture of a man with pacific blue eyes and rust brown hair who was six foot one and in a clean cut tailored suit, he was very beautiful. "This is Nakagawa Eito the president of Nakagawa publishing firm in Yokoyama, he's coming here in two days for a major merging proposition with a firm we're planning to make a deal with" Kamen informed me and I was surprised since I didn't think they go after people for this reason.

"How would that hinder your deal in any way might I ask?" I asked and he laughed darkly "because they just so happen to be making the deal the same day we are and they're bringing the Yakuza with them for whatever reason" he told me and I looked at him in surprise. "Do you have a weapon that was developed a few years ago that _is not_ new?" he asked me and I nodded "my father took it from me a few years ago but I'm pretty good at getting what I want" I said and he smirked. "Are you now? Which all your information and how your initiation will go down step by step is in there" he told me before he kissed my neck and then my forehead before he went to my lips and left the room.

As soon as he did L came in and I ran to the restroom which was just to my left and threw up most of my lunch from this morning along with my dinner, I do not like it at all when someone I don't like does that. "Light? Are you alright?" I heard L ask after he knocked on the door "I'm fine Ryuzaki" I said as I walked to the sink and wiped off my mouth "sss sss sssssss Sssss s" (2) I heard Apple hiss and I smiled.

"Yes I am, I just hate it when someone does that when I have terrible memories with them" I told her petting her head and she hissed happily at that, as soon as I wiped my mouth off I walked to the door and opened it to see a worried L a few feet from the door. "Did you get everything you needed from him?" he asked me and I shrugged "I think so however I haven't looked at everything in the file, you need to call a meeting after school tomorrow though so I can tell everyone" I said and he nodded walking out of the room. Since my shift ended a while ago and people are starting to leave I decided I should change in the Employee's room and head back to L's hotel room for the rest of the night.

L's POV

After the first day at this bar I had to admit it was fun even if I'm not used to being around people and being so open in a public place, though that day I also looked up the date of December 12, 2003 and figured out that that was the day that Light _and_ Jason went missing for a week. That date was also the day that the repairs for Seven Minutes in Heaven haven't been increasing even before that day which befuddled me for a while.

Though that was short lived since apparently since the day the vents broke the bar has been less populated even if about one hundred different people including the regulars visit. Also apparently this specific bar is popular with gangs, runaways, bi and gay diplomats, and other gay or bi influential people, this may or may not explain the amount of money Light and the others receive for pay. Out of all the bars and clubs in this city and most of the countries around the world this is the only bar that is popular for those kinds of people which is one reason I had fun, I had learned something from working there.

I was happy this Monday, the second day on the job because it took Light about ten minutes to notice that Kamen was in front of him though it also infuriated me all the same though I don't entirely know the reason for it. I have heard of jealousy and I believe I have also felt it when Jason has talked to Light before, however this _emotion_ seems to be stronger when Kamen is around Light.

"Ryuga? Can you take this order to table seven in the south east section?" I heard Sayu, Light and Kira's, sister ask handing me a tray with two combos and four alcoholic drinks. "Of course" I said and felt a hand on my shoulder making me flinch ever so slightly but not enough for anyone except for maybe Light and Kira to notice. I turned my head to see that it was Sayu who had a hand on my shoulder "are you and Light together L?" she asked in my ear so no one else could hear.

"Why would you make that assumption?" I asked her shocked that she knew that I was L "because my brother has admired the great detective L for a while now, longer than anyone I think" she informed me and I smiled a small smile at being correct. "Light has admired him and he was also his drive for everything he did, and I mean everything" she told me and that was odd in my opinion but oddly I was glad to hear it.

"Light doesn't know this and neither does Kira but I know that Light hates father a lot more than he lets on, I've seen how father acts towards Light when they think no one's watching" she told me and I was curious now. "How does Mr. Yagami act towards Light Mrs. Yagami?" I ask and she smiles "it's Mrs. Matsuda and if you give me your email address or a way to contact you I can tell you anything about Light and Kira that I can answer" she told me and that surprised me. I gave her my email which the police use at some occasions to contact me and she smiled before she told me to deliver the food and I did.

When I passed the dance floor I looked to where Light and Kamen were and saw Light cringe before I looked down to where Kamen's hands were and saw that he was groping Lights butt which angered me but I focused on my tasks and looked straight. "Hello sorry for my lateness there's no excuse I can give for it" I said and they said it was alright so I put their orders on the table and they thanked me.

I noticed after I took my leave that two of them were Eiichi (3) and Akira (4) Wakahisa from the Wakahisa gaming company in Akibara. They were also with Hansuke (5) and Hikaru (6) Fukui from the monetary prefecture in Tokyo, they're all from Japan but they keep moving every year for work they always end up where the other is which confuses many people.

When I turned around to head back for more orders I noticed that Light was leading Kamen somewhere which had me curious before Kamen went to the bar and grabbed the satchel he came in with and that was when I realized that they were going to discuss the gang. I may like working here but I dislike not being part of the investigation when it comes to someone's life, more specifically Lights at the moment. When they went into the back room I decided to wait for Kamen to leave before I asked Light anything about the case or anything at all really.

After about ten minutes Kamen came out and I nodded to him before walking into the room and I noticed that Light looked a little sick, I was about to ask what was wrong before he ran to the bathroom.

"Light? Are you alright?" I asked and I waited a few seconds before he answered though it hurt to know he was lying to me even if I might deserve it for not telling him the truth from the start. If he was a suspect in maybe a murder case then it might be somewhat a different story though I would've still told him who I really was a short while after. When Light opened the door I asked if he got everything but he was unsure so we decided we would head back to my place so he could check if everything he needed was there.

After he changed and we walked back I decided to ask about the Japanese company owners from the club "Light?" I asked and L looked at me with a barely there look which surprised e since he is normally not like that especially around me. "What do you know of Eiichi and Akira Wakahisa and Hansuke and Hikaru Fukui?" I asked him and he looked shocked for a minute before he smiled "they are good friends of mine and regulars of the club, why do you ask?" he told me and I was surprised to hear this information because I have not seen them the last time.

"I met them earlier when I was giving them their orders, I noticed that they were sitting together and they are always shown to move yearly yet they're always seen together in their annual move" I said and he laughed lightly at my information. "Is it that surprising for couples to move around together especially when one of the brothers happens to have an illness?" he asked me and I was again surprised since that was not mentioned. "Who's with who then? And who's ill?" I asked curious about this new information, I heard him laugh lightly at me before he answered.

"Hikaru is with Eiichi and Akira is with Hansuke, Hansuke is the one who is ill, his illness is unknown but it isn't fatal or contagious and it doesn't keep him bound to one place" Light informed me and I smiled glad that Hansuke and the others aren't in serious danger. "How long have they been married and why didn't I see them last time?" I asked and Light smiled at me again as we entered the hotel "last Friday was their seven year anniversary of _both_ of their weddings" he told me and I smiled at that, though my smile wasn't very big.

"Do you want me to make something for you to eat overnight?" Light asked and I nodded as I headed to the bedroom and decided to check my email and other cases to see if there's anything interesting in either of those. When I did I noticed there was and I smiled I non-noticeable smile when I saw that Sayu had emailed me, when I was about to reply Light came in with a plate of goodies I don't know the name of. "What are those?" I asked and he smiled at me as he set them down on the bedside table next to me as I sat down on the other side of the bed and got under.

"They're Swirled Cheesecake Brownies with sugar covered strawberries and chocolate drizzle *yawn* on top" Light said and I smiled as I felt him settle into the comforter. "Goodnight Light" I said and he said the same with my name before I heard him snoring and decided to reply to Sayus' email.

-Dear Sayu Matsuda,

Yes this is L I look forward to getting to know more about Light especially about his Life at home. I especially want to know Light's relationship with your father and brother. I look forward to your reply, have a great nights rest and a peaceful rest of your days.

Sincerely,

L

When I finished the email I reread and made the necessary corrections to it so it would make sense for someone not _as_ smart as Light and I, when that was done I sent the email and picked up a dessert from the tray Light had made and ate it. As usual it was delicious and was very fancy compared to normal homemade food though it still tasted great. When I finished the food I for some reason felt oddly tired and even more so when I heard Lights gentle breathing and snores which created a melodic sound to my ears.

When I laid down I faced the wall and immediately focused on Lights sleeping tune and fell into a restful sleep which hasn't happened for a long while. When I awoke it was five a.m. and Light was also stirring however it wasn't from waking up it was way different.

When I shook his shoulders it didn't help much, when I called his name to try and wake him it also had no effect so I had to think of a way to calm him, with or without waking him up. I'd rather choose the one where he isn't whimpering for help or for whatever is happening to stop, so I did what I think would calm me down and what I think my mother did when I was younger. I moved closer to Light and turned him over on his back, then I pulled his chest closer to mine whispering reassuring words into his ear.

What I did seemed to have worked since the whimpering calmed down to where it ceased completely, however when I tried to move away he whimpered again and grabbed my shirt wiggling closer to where there was more heat. When he was against my chest again he laid his head on my chest and his tense shoulders seemed to have relaxed, because of this event I chose to stay where I was and wait till he wakes up to move.

When it was time to wake up I saw that he was stirring, this time for a good reason, when he woke he seemed shocked to see he was lying on me. That wasn't really a surprise though until he jumped up from his position and fell backwards off the bed. "I see you don't like waking up like that huh?" I asked and he glowered at me most likely for stating the obvious "never have and how did I end up like that anyway?" he asked and I smiled sympathetically at him as I got up and helped him off the floor.

"You were having a nightmare so when I tried waking you up it resulted in being ineffective so I pulled you closer to help soothe you in some way, it worked however you weren't wanting the 'comfort?' to leave yet so you did that" I explained and he nodded dumbly but I could tell that he was embarrassed from the way his cheeks gained a light pink hue.

"Thank you L, Sayu was the only one that used to do that" he told me and I looked at him confused and a little sad from hearing that since she moved out when Light and Kira were in seventh grade about five years ago. "What does your mother, father or Kira do?" I asked and earned a shake of the head "mother and father don't know though if mother did she would probably do what you and Sayu did, and Kira just gets either Cleo or Aries to wake me up" he told me just as Cleo wrapped around Lights neck and hissed something.

"What'd she say?" I asked and he smiled sadly at me "we have to get ready for school and that she's half sorry she wasn't in here to help" he told me confusing me in the process. "Why would she only be half sorry?" I asked and Cleo hissed an answer making Light blush and yell at Cleo "Cleo where did you put that?!" he had yelled making me more confused. "Where's what? And what did she say Light?" I asked and he stopped running around the room trying to grab Cleo "she said she's only half sorry cause that moment would make a great anniversary photo since she took a picture of it" he told me and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Anniversary… photo? What does she mean by that?" I asked confused and shocked, shock because she took a picture and I didn't even see her do it "nothing L and it means she printed multiple copies of the pictures and uploaded them somewhere to" he said and I stood stock still from hearing that. I looked to the clock and saw that we have an hour left till we head to school "Light we can get her to tell us during or after school right now we need to get ready like she said" I told him as Cleo slithered up my body and curled around my neck making a happy hissing noise

"Don't be too happy Cleo we still have the school day as well as when I make breakfast" he told her and she, in a word, deflated at the news. When we got dressed we left the room and Light started making breakfast while also making our lunches even though I was pretty sure he was making lunches for the entire school which has over 1,000 people in it. When Light finished making the food he placed it on the table and said it was a strawberry trifle and that he was having a Portobello omelet which didn't really look too bad for _me_ to want to eat.

Lunch time at Calla Lily Lights' POV

Lunch wasn't entirely great though talking to L about the Arabian diplomacy was very invigorating until we were interrupted by Jason which is what annoyed me in the first place. "What is it Jason? And why weren't you at the club yesterday?" I asked him and he smiled sadly at me though there was a hint of hope in his eyes which says something that I don't entirely like.

"Kamen wants me to be your partner during the initiation and I was to inform you of that before you were to tell the investigation team, they don't know what you're planning or that you're doing this to arrest them so don't worry" he told me and I calmed somewhat though that doesn't explain the hope that unease's me. "Okay that is good to know though I thought I remind him of Light and you are the one that is closer to Light, so why would Kamen choose you to be my partner for this?" I asked and Jason started to fidget which I didn't like. "It's for that reason actually, to get you to open up to being in the gang so in case I quit, which I'm thinking of doing, you can be open in liking him" he said and bile rose to my throat but I swallowed it down.

"Ah so that's the reason would you mind telling him that if that ever does happen I'll have to be open to _him_ not you for that result?" I asked and he nodded before he left to possibly do that since I haven't seen Kamen in this school or the others for that matter. "Do you actually intend on opening up to him and staying in the gang?" I heard L ask and I shook my head shocked at what he asked "I would never think of doing something like that, and I already found something that can help me not kill my target tomorrow" I said and now it was his turn to be shocked.

"The day of the initiation is tomorrow and that is when I am to 'kill' my target which I think I know a way to get around that and Jason being my partner is icing on the cake" I said and he still seems confused but nodded anyway. When the conversation ended L and I had already finished our food and decided to head to the headquarters early so we could talk when we get there which I'm glad for. I still dislike that L lied about his name and who he was but I also thought when I saw him that I had admired him long before I met him which is why I'm mainly upset at myself for it.

When we got there I brought out the target file and read it over again to make sure I didn't lose anything, I didn't lose anything since: the picture of target, weapon characteristics, targets personal and work file, reason for target, date to eliminate target, my kill number, partner, and everything else is there. I looked up when I felt something change and saw that my father was at the door, I tried very hard not to jump from fright but I knew it was visible in my eyes or facial expression since he seemed angry.

"Good evening father it has been a long time, how are you?" I asked standing up and bowing my greeting which confused Matsuda who just walked in "hello Matsuda" I said nodding my head in his direction gaining a 'hello Light' and a smile in return. As soon as Matsuda walked in everyone else started following after until everyone was present for the meeting before it started with my father asking what I found out. "Well father the first and second day of the investigation went well, very well in fact, I got a target to actually join the gang" I said and everyone except for L was astonished.

"I take it you have the information needed in that file there?" I heard my father ask and I nodded "yes the one I'm supposed to 'kill' in this sense is Eito Nakagawa from Nakagawa publishing located in Yokoyama" I said and everyone gasped even though it shouldn't be that surprising. "Why is their target Mr. Nakagawa?" I heard Aizawa ask and I answered simply "because he is making a major merging deal with the same company they are going to deal with on the same day and considering they are quite well known it'll be hard to make the deal when they find out" I said and everyone nodded.

"What does the file contain Light?" I heard L ask and I looked him in the eye when I answered "my kill number, my targets information both personal and work related, the weapon I am supposed to use, and all other required information for my task from them" I said and he nodded. "What weapon are you supposed to use Light?" I heard my father ask and I turned to him with a serious expression "any weapon that has been manufactured more than three years prior to today, which brings me to ask you a question" I said and everyone looked towards me. "That would be?" he asked and I almost flinched from the hard look I was given "I am to 'eliminate' my target at 5:15 tomorrow after he gets off work and heads home through an alley and to complete that task I need the knife you took from me a few years ago" I said and everyone looked wide eyed at me including L.

"Which knife would that be son?" he asked me and I almost laughed at that question because he knows which one "my Taschenmesser Higonokami Burasu, inkl. Lederetui" I answered and his smile withered. I looked to L and he nodded "Mr. Yagami where is Light-kuns knife?" I heard L ask and I was surprised but not surprised to hear him use that honorific "I carry it with me, here you go Light" I heard my father say placing an object on the table and sliding it towards me.

I picked it up and opened it to see that it was indeed my knife but the wording is different than the last time I saw it "father what happened to the writing on the handle?" I asked and saw Matsuda point to writing on the handle but that writing came with it. "I had it filled in and new writing put on it" he informed me and I was angry but I didn't act on that emotion "why would you fill it in and inscribe the word…" I said before I read it and noticed that it said **EXPERIMENTAL** **SON** which is not what I would want on it. I gripped the knife tighter as I read and re-read the wording and the reasons for it going through my mind, none of which pleased me in any way.

"What does it say Light-kun?" I heard L ask and I looked at him to see a concerned look which was covered by a confused and curious one "it says BELOVED on it" I said but I could tell he didn't buy it. "What's your kill number Light? So we can distinguish it from other killings with a code on it" I heard Mogi ask and I looked towards him before I opened the file seeing the number and reading it out loud. "It's 402938" I said and everyone nodded before taking other files out, most likely to compare the pictures to my number "it won't be there" I said and they were confused before I said 'my number' and they questioned why I would say that but I closed up from answering that.

"What do you plan on using to not kill Eito Nakagawa tomorrow?" I heard Mogi ask and I smiled with no particular reason as to why I am doing so "enhanced Tranexamic acid" I said and everyone snapped their heads in my direction when I said it. "Aren't the symptoms worse than dying for some people?" I heard Matsuda ask and I looked at him with a bewildered expression "That depends on the person and the symptoms since those are most likely caused by the rare symptoms" I answered and he nodded.

"What does L think of the plan?" I heard Aizawa ask and I looked to L since I never even consulted with him over this matter before arriving here "that is fine, it seems like a more logical plan with less mistakes than any other plan" I heard him say and his wording and reasoning was odd in my opinion. "Since there is nothing else of importance to share this meeting is closed" I heard L say and looked to my father to see he was smirking at me and I didn't like the look in his eyes in the least. I stood up when my father and L did which was odd that they stood up at the same time, my father wished me luck on the work and I bowed when he said goodbye.

"That was enlightening" I heard L say when we were the only ones left in the room, his wording confused me again and I didn't like the odd feeling I keep getting from it. "What was the wording on the knife really Light?" he asked next after we entered the elevator to head home to his hotel "It said 'EXPERIMENTAL Son'" I said and saw that that made L a little mad if only a tiny bit. "I can see why you didn't answer honestly before" he said after a while and I smiled a small barely there smile at the response.

Ls' POV

When we had gotten back to our room in the hotel Light started making dinner right away and I was thankful for that because I was waiting to see what he would make as well as try whatever it is as well. I was annoyed that Mr. Yagami had changed the writing on Lights' knife especially when he had no right to do so and because those words now inscribed onto the blade is something that he shouldn't have even known in the first place.

After about an hour and a half Light came into the room announcing that dinner was done if I wanted to eat right now, at the mention of the food being done I had immediately jumped off the bed not acting my normal apathetic self. Though hearing Lights' deep chuckle at my action made it almost or entirely worth it I couldn't really tell. When I reached the table I saw delicious looking food that almost made my mouth water just from the appearance, I sat down as Light also placed down his food and drink before standing straight up and stiff as a tree.

"Today I had made you a Sweet and Silky Strawberry Sorbet and for a drink I made Plum Flummery" he said and I was excited to see what it tastes like "for myself I had made a Poached Ginger Chicken and a Coconut-Blueberry Green Smoothie" Light finished and as usual the food he makes sound weird but mainly the drinks. We had ate in silence until I decide that the silence was almost but not entirely suffocating "hey Light?" I asked and Light paused looking up from his ¾ finished meal to give me his full attention.

"Have you ever made these dishes before?" I asked and he shrugged "not for people I am close with no, many of the things I have been making are specialties at some of my restaurants" he told me and I smiled from hearing that. "Interesting, how are your restaurants doing any way?" I asked him and he smiled at me "quite well despite me not ever being there because of school" he told me and that piqued my interests. "Don't you have to visit them at some points to check up on how they're doing?" I asked after he swallowed another bite of food "when I am in the country nearby one of the restaurants locations I'll visit then but I don't see any reason to other than important events" he answered and that made a lot of sense.

"What kind of events do you go visit them?" I asked and he smiled as he finished everything "the openings, closings, anniversaries, etc." he said as he put his dishes in the washer and I finished my food as well before he took my dishes and put them in the washer. "How was the food? Was it okay or do I need to make something else next time?" he asked me and I nodded before I verbally answered "it was very good as it always is I don't think you need to change it unless you get bored of it" I said and he smiled a vibrant smile.

"Very well thank you for the commentary it is very useful" he told me and I could tell it meant a lot to him, even though he still must be mad at me for lying to him it seems to have gone away gradually within the last few weeks. "I'm not really mad at you specifically L" I heard him murmur and I was surprised at it but I didn't let it show and I didn't voice it either. "Let's go to bed L, I'm tired and we have a lot to do tomorrow" Light said and I did as was told but instead just emailed Sayu that she could answer my questions about Light tomorrow while he was on a job, she agreed and I called it a night when Light fell asleep.\

* * *

 **A/N: Again hello and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **1) Looks like the open flower petal inspired temporary sofa that's purple except black instead.**

 **2) She said "are you alright Light?"**

 **3) Means the prosperous one, has tea green eyes and charcoal hair.**

 **4) Means clear and intelligent has white hair and brown eyes.5) Means a very helpful friend has honey brown hair and Eden eyes.**

 **6) Means shining brilliance has black hair and crystal blue eyes.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and aren't upset that it's so late, I'll be seeing you in the next one which I haven't written yet but I hope to very soon. Goodbye.**


End file.
